You're My Angel
by Xphoenixlamentx
Summary: Lily Evans loathes James Potter. There's just one problem, James loves her! Watch the two battle eachothers feelings in their seventh and final year at Hogwarts.
1. Start of Term Greetings

Youre my angel

Ch. 1. Start of term greetings

"_I can't believe it, I made it" _Lily Evans thought as she stepped onto platform 9 ¾ for her seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Lily!" came a female voice from behind her. She spun around just in time as her best friend Jordan Macafee wrapped her arms around her in a hug.

"It's great to see you" Jordan said as she backed up away from Lily.

"Yeah same!" Lily squealed "So can you believe it's our 7th year here? This is the last time we'll be here waiting for the train to leave."

"Personally I won't miss the train as much as seeing you everyday"

James Potter and his 3 friends had arrived behind Lily. James wrapped his arms around her "It's nice to see you again Lily. I missed you."

"Wish I could say the same James now get off me" Lily said.

"Don't be hasty Lily, he's just saying hi" came the voice of Sirius Black.

"Oh are you fighting Potters battles now are you?" Lily snapped back.

"I'd hardly call this a battle, Lils" James said.

Lily rolled her eyes just as the train whistle blew "Now come on James, let go of me or we'll miss the train."

"I wouldn't mind missing the train if we could stay like this forever" James said. His friends sniggered.

"Oh yeah?" Lily said elbowing James in the ribs and breaking his hold on her. James howled in pain and his friends stood dumbfouned. Lily smirked and turned to Jordan. "Come on, let's go get a compartment." And the two girls walked onto the train and found an empty compartment.

"She so wants me" James said massaging his ribs as him, Sirius, and his two other friends Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew walked onto the train in search of an empty compartment.


	2. Reality takes a backseat to Daydream

**A/N: wow I was shocked when I got 3 emails with reviews just a few short hours after I posted this story! Mwahhh! To all of you! Here's chapter 2 faster than you probably expected.**

Ch. 2: Reality takes a backseat to daydream

James and Lily were sitting under a tree by the edge of the lake enjoying the nice fall weather. James had his arm around Lily who was reading a book. James, with his hand that was not residing on Lilys shoulders moved his hand in front of Lily and closed her book. He turned to face her. He leaned in to kiss her,

"What the h are you doing?" Lily screamed.

"Wha?" James asked looking around. He was not out by the lake but in the middle of the Gryffindor Common Room. Almost everyone was looking at James and Lily.

"Uum, nothing. You had something on your face" James lied quickly.

"And you were trying to get it off with your LIPS?" Lily yelled in his face.

"Of course." James said "I've always wanted to kiss you and if I have to do it by getting something off your gorgeous face so be it"

Lily rolled her eyes, "That made no sense whatsoever Potter"

"I understood it!" Sirius piped up.

Lily turned to face Sirius, "Of course you did! You spend every waking hour with him!"

"You could too hun" James said.

Lily swung around again "Or I could NOT! And I prefer it that way." With that, Lily made to get up and leave but James grabbed her arm.

"You KNOW you want me Lily," James started "you're just like every other girl in this school. No one can resist James Potter. You're just the only one who puts up a decent fight. But you can't hide whats inside Lily"

"And what do you know what I feel about you?" Lily asked "You can't see inside my head"

"Then why don't you just tell me," James said "it'll be easier that way"

"Ok," Lily began "I-I, oh you're right James. I LOVE you. I can't take it anymore. Take me now!"

James smiled, "I knew it Lils,-"

"NOT! Don't you get it yet James? It's been the same thing for 6 years! I HATE you James! I HATE you!" and she stormed off up the stairs to the girls dormitories.

"FOR NOW YOU DO BUT NO ONE CAN RESIST THE POTTER CHARM! YOU'LL FALL FOR ME EVENTUALLY!" James yelled up after her. He turned to face the stares of everyone in Gryffindor tower. "What are you all looking at? Levicorpus" James said pointing his wand at an onlooker, who by the looks of it, a second year. The kid turned upside down and began dangling by his ankles. James smirked and went up to the boys dormitories closely followed by Moony, Wormtail, and Padfoot.


	3. Let's Break These Walls Between Us

A/N: 8 reviews! Keep reviewing people! Here's the next chapter!

Ch. 3- Lets break the walls between us

OCTOBER 10, 19?

_I'm alone  
Yeah, I don't know if I can face the night  
I'm in tears and the cryin' that I do is for you  
I want your love - Let's break the walls between us  
Don't make it tough - I'll put away my pride  
Enough's enough I've suffered and I've seen the light _

Baby  
You're my angel

_Co-_

"SHUT UP!" Lily shouted throwing a pillow over her head.

"_Come and save me tonight_

_You're my angel_

_Come and make it alright-_

Lily had had enough. She got out of her bed and went by her window. There, sitting on his broom, was James Potter.

"What are you doing?" She asked ask she opened the window.

"What, got a problem with an early morning serenade by yours truly?" James asked.

Lily rolled her eyes, "It's 2:30!"

"I said early morning" he shot back.

"Why don't you give it up?" Lily asked "You know how I feel."

"Yes but I refuse to accept it. You know you like me. Now ill you stop being stubborn and go out with me?"

"Let me think about it" Lily said.

James beamed.

"Ok, I thought about it, and NO!" Lily replied.

"Pleeeese" James begged.

"What part of no don't you understand?"

James laughed a hearty laugh.

"What?" Lily spat

"Nothing, it's nothing" James said waving his hand aside.

Lily rolled her eyes "whatever"

"So, did you see the bulletin board?" James asked changing the subject.

"When could I have done? It's 2:30" Lily spat.

"Oh lil miss perfect, if you want the dirt first, you gotta do some nighttime wanderings."

"I could report you for being out of bed after hours" Lily told him

"But I know you wont" James smiled.

"How do you know?" Lily asked

"Because you never have before," James said "I know you saw us that one night in the 5th year sneaking out of the portrait hole"

Lily rolled her eyes again, "so?"

"Well, anyway, let's not talk about all me and my friends nighttime adventures, on the bulletin board is a notice of our first Hogsmeade visit. It's Halloween. Fancy coming with me?"

"Oh of course James! I'll go with you!" Lily squeeled.

"Really?" James asked his expression brightening.

"Of course. I'll go with you when pigs fly!" Lily said and slammed the window shut.

"You know, you're not so attractive when you use sarcasm!" James said.

Thanks to James' serenade, Lily didn't fall back asleep till aobut 5 in the morning. Then she was shaken vigourously awake by Jordan hours later.

"Lily come down to the common room, NOW!" Jordan said.

"Why?"she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Just come ON!" Jordan said and she grabbed Lilys armed and pulled her out of bed and dragged her down the stairs towards the common room. She stopped dead as she saw the common room. Decked out in red roses and banners of Lilys face were all over the walls. There were also banners that said "James Loves Lily" and "Will you go out with me Lily? Love James" and "Liily's my angel"

"What is all this?" Lily asked, slight perkiness in her voice.

"It's all to get you to go out with James" Jordan informed her.

Lilys mouth hung open. _He must really like me. _Lily thought.

Just then James came running down the dormitory stairs.

"Morning sunshine, like the new décor?" James asked.

"Who did all this?" Lily asked.

James laughed, "Me and Sirius of course. So?"

"So what?" Lily asked.

"Will you go out with me?"

Lily sighed, "Fine. I'll go out with you. But please, leave your ego here. Or I may never go out with you again. Let's break these walls between us. Let's start fresh. No smart remarks ok?"

"Let's break the walls between us. That's from the song I sang this morning." James smiled.

Lily blushed, "So it is. Anyway, deal?" She stuck out her hand.

"Deal" James said taking Lily's hands and bring it to his lips and softly kissed it. Lily felt a warm sensation rush through her body as James kissed her.

A/N: yes, Lily is beginning to fall for the Potter charm! Don't worry. There's still plenty of story left. Plenty can happen! R and R!


	4. It's Not Always Rainbows and Butterflies

Ch.4- It's not always rainbows and butterflys, It's compromise that moves us along

A/N- I forgot to say this at the end of the last chapter but the song that James song to Lily was Angel by Aerosmith. That's also why the title is "You're My Angel".

_"Did you hear? Lily Evans is going out with James Potter. She hates him."_

_"It's about time they went out. James has been after her since first year."_

The news that Lily had finally said yes to James Potter spread through Hogwarts like wildfire. It seemed that everyone knew by their first lesson of the day.

"You'd think we're the only 2 people going out in this whole school" James told Lily before double potions

"Yeah well I hate you. I'm even surprised I said yes" Lily told him.

James smiled, "But you did say yes"

"I know. But you promised to change. If you still jinx people for the fun of it, get detention, or do anything else stupid, I'm not going out with you." Lily said.

James smile faded a little, "harsh"

"I don't think so" Sirius said sitting down on the other side of James, quickly joined by Remus and Peter.

"Are you serious? Yeah it is harsh" James said.

"We've gone over this James, I AM Sirius. And no it's not" Sirius said.

James rolled his eyes, "If it were you and you couldn't even pull a prank on Snivellus, you'd think it was harsh too"

"Oh Lils, Snivellus always deserves what we do to him" Sirius said.

It was Lilys turn to roll her eyes "No he doesn't! No one deserves to be jinxed just cuz you feel like it."

Just as Sirius was going to respond, their potions teacher Professor Slughorn entered the room. "Silence kids silence" he said when he got to the front of the dungeon. "Today we will be concocting a very difficult potion. It's a potion that will make the drinker lose all sense of self. It's similar to the effect of the dementors kiss, but this potion does have an antidote that we will be making at our next lesson. This potion is found on page 155 of your advanced potion making books. Off you go. You have the rest of the lesson to work on it. I will tell you when there is 5 minutes left.

There was a bustle of people opening their books, getting ingredients, and starting the fire under their cauldrons.

_Step 1: Put in one ounce of monkswood…_

_Step 10: Add armadillo bile to the potion. Stir it 7 times counterclockwise. The potion should now be a light shade of blue._

Lily loved potions. She was a top student but potions was by far her best class. Halfway through the lesson, Lily's potion was the perfect shade of blue described in the book. James and his friends on the other hand, their potions were black and thick.

"And times up!" Professor Slughorn said with 5 minutes left in the lesson. Lets see how you've done."

Professor Slughorn walked up and down the rows of students looking into each of their cauldrons, smiling at ones that were close to what was described in the book or shaking his head when he got to peoples like James and Sirius cauldrons.

"Oh well DONE Ms. Evans. Yours is the only one the perfect shade of blue that the potion should be. Take 15 points for Gryffindor. Now, clear your cauldrons everyone, class is almost over.

The students all took out their wands and with one flick, the contents of the cauldron was gone. By the time the bell rang signaling the end of the lesson, James' cauldron was the only one still filled with potion. The students made towards the exit to head off to lunch, all except James, Sirius, Peter, Remus, and Lily.

"You guys what are you waiting for? Christmas?" Lily said impatiently.

"Hold on" James said. He nodded to Sirius and together, they lifted their wands. "Wingardium Leviosa" they both said.

The cauldtron was lifted off the table and floated towards the door. The flicked their wands and the contents spilled onto noneother than Severus Snapes head. Snape turned to face them, the thick black potion dripping down his head. The four boys burst into fits of laughter. Lily on the other hand, burned with anger.

"James! What was that for? Our date is OFF!" She shouted and left the dungeon slamming the door shut behind her. Professor Slughorn came out of the backroom.

"What's going on here? I heard shouting. Why aren't you boys going to your next lesson?" Professor Slughorn asked.

James tried to keep a straight face. "Sorry. We're going"

Professor Slughorn looked from the boys and then spotted Snape standing by the door, potion still dripping down his whole body. "What the-?" He flicked his wand and the potion was gone "Severus you may go to your next lesson. Tell them you were talking to me."

Severus nodded at Slughorn, gave a last glare to the marauders and left.

"As for you boys," Slughorn said after Snape was gone "Who did this?"

"Me and Sirius did" James announced.

"Well then, 10 points from Gryffindor each and a detention. Good day" Slughorn said and left the dungeon for his office.

A/N: thanks for the reviews everyone! Read and review this chapter! The song in the title is She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5. I totally made up that potion. I go the ingredients though from http/ Now if you can PLEASE join my forum. It's been dead for a while but I want people to start posting again. So if you could join I'd really appreciate it.

http/s12. 


	5. Winning isn't always easy

5- Winning isn't always esy

"Ahh that was good" Sirius said as they headed up to transfiguration after potions.

"Yeah but now Lily won't go out with me" James said.

"Oh James, come on, she's been saying no to you for 6 years, why is now such a big deal?" Peter asked.

"Because she said yes before and I blew it" James said stopping to kick the wall.

"Ok, calm yourself Prongs, just go and apologize" Remus suggested.

"I'll try but I don't think it'll work" James said.

"Well come on, we're already about 10 minutes late for transfiguration, Mcgonnagal's gonna freak." Remus said.

The other three nodded and hurried to get up to the transfiguration room.

"Where were you boys?" Professor McGonnagal asked when they walked into the transfiguration room 15 minutes late.

"We were talking to Professor Slughorn" James said honestly.

"5 points from gryffindor each. Don't let it happen again either or you'll be in detention." McGonnagal said. "now take your seats"

Relieved that they got off easy, the boys took their seats behind Lily and Jordan, got out quills and parchement and copied the notes down on the board. Once they were done, they followed everyone else and began practicing vanishing small animals, as explained.

By the time the bell rang, signaling the start of break, the only person who had managed to vanish their animal was Lily. All the students gathered up all their stuff and headed towards the exit. James stayed behind pretending to take an extra amount of time gathering his things, while really, he was waiting for Lily to finish helping McGonnagal put all the animals back into their cages. By the time she was done, James was on the ground tying his shoe, that he barely saw her walk past him. He straightened up and followed her.

"Lily wait!" James said grabbing her arm just outside the transfiguration room.

"Let go of me James I don't want to talk to you" Lily said trying to break free of James' strong hold on her.

"Please talk to me" James pleaded

Lily was silent and turned to look at James. She looked deep into his eyes. _He has gorgeous eyes _she thought. Lily sighed, "fine talk. But make it quick."

"I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry about what happened at the end of potions." James said.

"Why are you telling me? You should apologize to Severus" Lily asked

James sighed, "If I apologize to him will you go out with me?"

Lily thought about it for a moment. _He said he was sorry, but how do I know he's not just saying that so I'll go out with him? I know, I'll make him crazy and play hard to get. _"No."

"Why?" James asked.

"Because how do I know you're not just saying you're sorry so I'll go out with you?"

"I'm not! I swear!" James snapped at me, releasing my arm in the process.

"Well, thanks for the talk James. Gotta run." Lily said and almost sprinted down the hall.

"Lily wait!" James called after her but it was too late, she had already turned the corner. James stood there for what seemed like hours, before finally walking towards the great oak doors. _I nice walk on the grounds will help clear my head. _James thought_. If I'm lucky I'll think of a way to win Lily back. _

**A/N: I know, I know. This stunk so bad.:) Hopefully the next chapter will be better. Please read and review. :):)**


	6. Where's James?

Ch. 6: Lily and James sitting UNDER a tree NOT k-i-s-s-i-n-g

Lily and Jordan had just come out of the great hall after dinner when Sirius, Remus, and Peter came walking down the stairs towards the two girls.

"Lily have you seen James?" Sirius asked

"Not since he apologized to me," Lily told them, "why?"

"Because we haven't seen him since before we went to talk to you" Remus told Lily.

"Seriously?" Lily asked getting worried.

"Yeah" Remus replied.

"Oh my god where could he be?" Lily urged.

"Yeah what do you think we've been doing for the past 2 hours?" Peter piped up.

"Well where have you looked?" Lily asked

"Common room, dormitory, great hall, classrooms," Sirius said.

"Well come on, we're not gonna find him by standing around here. Come on, let's split up and meet back here in half an hour." Lily said.

"Ok" the others agreed.

"Now come on" Lily replied.

"Why are you so concerned Lily, you don't even like James" Sirius said.

Lily scolded at him and Sirius headed off towards the dungeons, Peter and Remus, the hospital wing, Jordan, Gryffindor tower, and Lily headed up to the library. Lily looked down each row of books and by all the tables where people were studying and there was no James. _Oh where could he be? I hope he's ok. _Lily thought.

Thinking there was no where else to look, Lily walked down the steps towards the great oak doors. She creaked them open and walked out onto the dark night grounds. Hardly able to see where she was going, she took out her wand, muttered LUMOS, and walked along the grounds. It wasn't before she got near the lake that she saw a dark outline of a body sitting under a tree right by the edge of the lake. Lily stepped nearer to it.

"James?" Lily asked. There was no response. She walked closer to it and put her hand on his shoulder. She could tell he was asleep. She bent down next to him and shook him a bit. "James, wake up. James!"

James stirred and opened his eyes, "what's going on? Why is it dark?"

"Because it's late. You've been out here for hours" Lily told him.

"Really? I guess I fell asleep." James asked

"Yeah no kidding. Sirius, Remus, and Peter have been looking all over for you." Lily informed.

"Oh. Well let's go find them." James said getting up from under the tree and started walking towards the castle doors.

"I really wish you'd go out with me Lily" James said as they walked silently up to the school.

"I really wish you'd stop asking me." Lily snapped.

James stopped and turned to face Lily, "Why won't you give me a chance?" he said in a soft voice.

Lily stepped away, "I was going to until you dumped potion on Severus!"

"I said I was sorry!" James said.

"And I said-" Lily began

."What are you two doing out here?" an angry voice said from the doors of the castle. Professor McGonnagal walked towards Lily and James wearing her signature strict look.

"Uhh, we were, we were just-"Lily began.

"Yes, Ms. Evans?" Professor McGonnagal asked.

Lily remained silent.

"Very well, if you two don't have a reason why you were out here in the dark, you'll both receive a weeks worth of detentions and 15 points from Gryffindor each." Professor McGonnagal said.

James opend his mouth to protest but closed it when he looked up at his professors angry face. "Now let's go" she ordered and turned and started walking back towards the castle doors.

"Nice going" Lily said to James as they followed Professor McGonnagal back inside.

"Hey. It's not my fault I fell asleep. And I'm sure no one twisted your arm to make you come look for me" James barked.

Lily glared at him, "well if you hadn't taken off" Lily snapped back.

"Silence you two" Professor McGonnagal said. So the two followed Professor McGonnagal back to the Gryffindor common room, where the professor finally left them. Lily gave James one last glare before heading up to her dormitory_. Great_ she thought. _Now I have a weeks worth of detentions with Potter._

**A/N: I know, 2 updates in one day. I doubt anyone's reading this any more but eh. And I stole this part,**

"_**Uhh, we were, we were just-"Lily began.**_

_**"Yes, Ms. Evans?" Professor McGonnagal asked. **_

**From the sorcerers stone movie, from right after when the trio tells McGonnagal about the stone and someone trying to steal it. They are talking to snape. Hermione said Lily's line.  Anyway, for those of you who are reading this, ENJOY and read and review please!**


	7. Morning before

Ch. 7- Tell me your blue skies fade to grey

The next day Lily woke up terrible. It wasn't until she remembered why that she got really angry.

"POTTER" Lily said angrily.

"What?" Jordan asked.

"Nothing." Lily said.

"Now that you mention it, after you came back last night you never said who found James" Jordan said matter of factly.

"Oh. I found him outside by the lake asleep. And we were walking back to the castle talking, McGonnagal comes out and gives us detention." Lily explained.

"What was he doing out there? Jordan asked.

"How should I know?" Lily snapped. _God she can be so dense._

"Whoa calm down Lils. Don't get mad at me, it's not my fault." Jordan told her.

"Sorry. But now I have a weeks worth of detention ALONE with Potter" Lily scolded.

"It's weird. I thought you were starting to like him." Jordan said coming over from her four poster to sit on Lilys bed.

"Key word, WAS. I cant believe I said yes to him." Lily said in disbelief.

"Well come on, let's not talk about this right now. You get changed and then we can go get breakfast." Jordan suggested.

"Alright" Lily agreed.

She quickly changed, grabbed her bag from the ground, and the two girls descended down the staircase leading to the common room. Before they could reach the portrait hole, someone grabbed Lilys arm making her stop. Lily turned around and saw none other than James Potter holding her arm, and of course, standing behind him were Sirius, Peter, and Remus.

"James let go of me. We're going to breakfast" Lily told him.

"Not before I talk to you." James stated.

"Oh really. Says who?" Lily asked cooly.

"Says me" James replied.

"Fine. Talk. You have 5 minutes before I curse you" Lily threatened.

"Aren't you always the one who says it's stupid to curse people for no reason?" James mocked. The three boys laughed.

Lily rolled her eyes, "shut up and talk."

James laughed, "Honey, I don't think it's possible to shut up_ and_ talk at the same time." James friends laughed harder.

Lily felt her face redden. "You know what I mean Potter. 3 minutes."

James was silent.

"WELL?" Lily urged._ I don't have all day._

James swallowed and began to talk, "I wanted to tell you I feel really badly about landing you in detention."

"And?" Lily snapped.

"And today I was going to talk to McGonnagal and tell her it was my fault." James added.

"How are you going to do that?" Lily pressed.

"By telling her I fell asleep outside and you came looking for me." James finished.

"No offense Einstein, but I don't think that'll work with McGonnagal." Lily said sweetly.

James smiled. "You underestimate me Evans."

Sirius tapped James on the shoulder, "who's _Einstein_?"

"Some muggle I presume" James answered.

"Hmm," Lily smiled ignoring James and Sirius' stupid conversation,"now if you don't mind," Lily said shoving her arm back hitting James right in the groin, making him release her arm in pain. "We're going to breakfast."

Lily walked towards Jordan, turning back once to look at James wince in pain. She smiled, turned back towards Jordan and together, the two girls stepped out the portrait hole and walked down to the great hall.

**A/N: hope this chapter was better than the last 2. Please R & R! **

** 333**

**Emma**


	8. why do i feel like this?

Ch. 8- Why do i feel like this?

Lily awoke the next morning to the birds chirping outside her window. It was a beautiful day. She got out of bed and pulled on her robes. She was just in the middle of combing her hair, when she heard the doorcreak open. She turned around and saw her doormate, Megan, enter the room.

"Morning Lily" Megan said walking over to her fourposter which was neighboring Lilys.

"Good morning" Lily replied, leaning over to take her hairpin off her dresser. She glanced up and looked out the window, looking out over the grounds. Her eyes wandered to the tree by the edge of the lake.

"Potter." She growled.

"What?" Megan asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing" Lily said, pinning the side of her hair back with the pink.

"Oh. Well, speaking of Potter. Did you hear?" Megan asked Lily, putting her transfiguration book in her bag along with her arithmancy book.

"Did I hear what?" Lily asked, confused.

"That Potter is going out with Jordan?"

Lily dropped her bag that she had just picked up, "WHAT?"

"Yup. He asked her last night. I guess it was after you had already gone up to bed." Megan shrugged.

"Ugh. That little hypocrite. She said she'd never go out with Potter. Am I right in assuming he's taking her to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Lily snapped.

"I guess. And, I guess she changed her mind." Megan reasoned.

"Where is that traitor I need to have a word with her" Lily demanded.

"Library. But come on Lils, don't worry about it, let's go get breakfast." Megan suggested.

Lily sighed. "Fine"

So, Lily grabbed her bag off the ground and the two girls headed towards the common room. They had just reached the portrait hole when it swung open admitting noneother than Potter.

"Well good morning sunshine" James smiled advancing on Lily to give her a hug. Lily ducked out of the way and walked past him.

She turned around and said, "NEVER talk to me again"

"Oh. You've heard about me and Jordan havent you?" James smirked.

"Maybe. what's it to you?" Lily snapped back.

"Well, i find your attitude quite amusing. What are you? Jealous?" James smiled slicking his hair back.

Lily rolled her eyes, "me? Jealous? Dont flatter yourself James"

James smile gre bigger, "you called me James"

Lily crossed her arms, "so? that's your name isn't it? dont tell me your so stupid that you forgot your own name. Come on Megan, let's go get breakfast"

Megan walked towards Lily, who was standing watching the scene from behind, and joined Lily and the two girls walked out the portrait hole.

"What was that about?" Megan asked as the portrait hole swung shut behind them.

"What was what about?" Lily asked

"Whyare you so mean to Potter?" Megan questioned.

"He's acockyjerk. I can't stand him. He thinks he's so great with his quidditch skills and the way he struts around the castle with hisloyal crew." Lily said.

"Maybe, but you fancy him. Dont you?"Megan asked.

Lily stopped in her tracks, "Me? fancy potter? Get serious."

"I am serious. It's soobvious." Megan told her.

"Oh please. I_don't_ fancy potter, nor will i EVER fancy him.Can we just go getbreakfast?"

"fine"

So the two girls continued on their way down to the great hall. When they got their they loaded their plates and began to eat. A few minutes later, Jordan came into the great hall and took the seat on the other side of Lily.

"Did i say you could sit here?" Lily asked Jordan as she sat down.

"Um. Can I sit here?" Jordan asked clueless.

"No" Lily said.

"What? Why?" Jordan replied.

"You know perfectly well why" Lily snapped.

Jordan looked at Megan, who shrugged, "no i dont. Can you tell me please?"

"You agreed to go out with Potter" Lily growled.

"Yeah? and?"

"And I thought you hated him" Lily shouted, getting a few looks from the others from the gryffindor table.

"I never said i hated him, i just never liked him very much" Jordan said, buttering her toast.

"So why did you agree to go out with him huh?"

"Because the way he asked, he was so sweet" Jordan smiled at the memory. Just then, there was a sound of hunderds of birds entering the hall, the mail was here. Lily looked up and saw an owl flying towards her. it landed in front of Lily and stuck out it's leg. Lily untied the letter and the owl took off.

_Dear Ms. Evans,_

_You're to report to my office tonight no later than 8:00 pm. You will find out what you are supposed to do when you arrive later.You will also have detention all next week at the same time. _

_Professor McGonnagal_

Lily was so immersed in her later that she hadn't noticed James and his friends entered the great hall.

"Hi Jordan" James said planting a kiss on Jordan's lips. Finally, after what seemed like hours, they parted.

"Oh, hey Lily" James replied, sitting next to Jordan, putting his arm around her shoulders.

Lily rolled her eyes, got up, threw the letter at James, and stormed out of the hall.

* * *

After the long day, Lily sat in the common room with Megan, Lauren, and Allison, the two other 7th year gryffindor girls, doing their charms homework. Lily looked at her watch and saw that it was5 to 8. She got up from her seat on the coach by the fire, went up to her dorm to drop her books off and headed off towards McGonnagals office. When she got there, at 8:01, she saw that Potter was sitting in front of McGonnagals desk.

"You're late Ms. Evans" Professor mcGonnagal said when she entered the office.

"Just by a minute" Lily replied.

Professor McGonnagal crossed her arms, "I dont need talking back Ms. Evans. Now have a seat."

Reluctantly, Lily sat down in hte seat next to Potter. "What are we going to be doing tonight professor?"

"Well, you two are going to be cleaning the trophys in the trophy room without magic."

Lily's jaw dropped. She looked at Potter, who was also gaping at McGonnagal. James was the first to recover his voice, "But professor, there's thousands of trophys in there. That will take hours. Well I'll see how far you get today and you can finish during your other detentions."

Lily and James sat their speechless.

"Well? what are you waiting for? Get going.I'll come by around9:30 andinspect your progress. And if you aren't there, expect majorconsequences." Mcgonnagal said as Lily and Jamesgot up from their seats and walkedtowards the trophy room.

"This is all your fault" Lily said as they reached thedoor to the trophy room.

"My fault?" James asked.

"Yeah. If you hadn't fallen asleep outside, we wouldn't be in this situation" Lily said, picking up the trophy cleaner and a rag and begancleaning a trophy.

"Well, no one twisted your arm into go looking for me" James shot back, imitating what Lily was doing.

Lily rolled your eyes, "well who cares. all that matters is now we're here and will spend the rest of our lives cleaning these trophys.

"Well, at least we'll be together" James reasoned.

"Dont you have a girlfriend Potter?"

James laughed.

"what's so funny?" Lily asked.

"Jordan is not my girlfriend." James said.

"What?" Lily asked confused.

"I just asked her out to make you jealous" James smiled.

"And why did you do that?" Lily questioned.

"Because I wanted to see how mad you got when you found out" James told her.

"What made you think I'd be mad?" Lily shot at him, growing angrier by the minute.

"Because you like me"

it was Lily's turn to laugh.

"What? You know you do. Look how you stormed out of the hall when I kissed her." James grinned.

"I wasn't mad, I was digusted"

"Uh huh. sure."

"I was!"

"Come on Lily, just give me a chance" James pleaded.

"No."

"Pleeeeease"

"NO"

Surprisingly, after that, James didn't try to persuade Lily anymore. Similarly, he didnt try to talk to her at all. They kept cleaning the trophys in silence, until finally, Professor McGonnagal entered the room.

"You guys can go. You'll continue next week." the professor said.

So, James and Lily put down their cleaner and rags and left the room towards Gryffindor tower.

**a/n. sorry for the long wait. i've been really busy lately. next wednesday i start winter break, so hopefully I'll have an update here and in the next generation before christmas. and if not, i hope everyone has a happy and safe holiday. and a headsup! I will be in florida from December 28, 2005- January 2, 2006. I will more than likely take a notebook or something so i can write on the plane and in our hotel room. We're going to WDW and universal studios soi wont have a lot of time. But i will try to have an update in both my stories by January 5, 2006 and then 2 weeks later i have final exams that i'll need ot study for. :) I will try my best though. :) **

**and i took the detention idea from harry potter and the chamber of secrets. Ron had to clean the trophy room without magic for flying the car to school. :)**


	9. Can't Fight the Moonlight

Ch. 9- Can't Fight the Moonlight

It was very late Friday night. Most people in Gryffindor tower was asleep. Lily was sleeping in a chair by the now smoldering fire with her advanced potion making book lying open on her stomach, her quill and parchment, which she was using to write her essay lay forgotten on the table in front of her. She was awoken with a start when she heard loud voices coming from the spiral staircase, leading from the boys dormitories. Lily opened her eyes. The voices were moving towards the common room but no one was coming.

"Come on Peter!" someone hissed in the night.

"Shhhh. Quite Sirius!" another voice spoke. Lily recognized that one. It was Potter and his friends sneaking out. Where were they though? Lily thought to herself. She could hear them, but couldn't see them.

"You guys, someones in here." Another said. This time it was Sirius.

Lily heard their footsteps moving closer. She quickly shut her eyes tight and pretended to be asleep.

"Don't worry, it's only Evans," the voice that was James spoke. "and she's asleep"

"Shouldn't we take her up to her dorm?" Sirius asked,

"Nahh. Come on let,s go. We don't have much time" James said.

Once Lily heard the footsteps moving away, she snapped her eyes open just in time to see the portrait hole swing open. She quickly got off the chair and followed them out the portrait hole, following the sound of their voices.

"Ouch! Peter watch where you're stepping" James barked

"So-so-sorry" Peter stuttered.

Lily followed the sound of their voices all the way out the front door and across the grounds towards the whomping willow. Lily hid behind a near by tree and watched the four take a cloak off revealing all of them.

"oh my god. One of them has an invisibility cloak!" Lily gasped. She watched the scene unfold with her mouth hanging open. She made sure none of them were looking and creeped closer behind another tree. Then, right infront of her eyes, she saw the smallest of the quad transform into a small animal she couldn't identify, it was either a rat or a mouse. Whatever it was, she saw it scurry across the grounds and into a small hole under the whomping willow. Instantly, the tree branches stopped swinging around and were motionless in the air. She saw the other three figures slid into the hole under the tree and disappear from sight. When the branches started swinging again, Lily revealed herself from her hiding place and walked towards the tree. _I'm gonna get them for sneaking otu at night._ Lily thought. Smiling, she pulled out her wand and yelled

_"Imobilas!"._

Instantly, the branches stopped swinging and hung in midair. She put her wand back into her robes and clambered in the hole. She found herself facing a long dark passageway. She took out her wand again, muttered _"Lumos"_ and continued down the passageway. After what seemed like hours she reached a door. SHe opened it and peer into what looked like an old shack.

"ok Potter where are you?" Lily whisperd.

The floor and furniture was covered with alayer of thick dust. Some of the chairs were overturned and the walls and some of the wood floor had, what looked like to Lily, nail marks from a gigantic beast. Some of the floor panels were pulled out of the floor. Lily noticed a staircase in similar shape on the left side of the room. SHe climbed the stairs and reached the landing. To the right she saw a door that was opened ever so slightly. _"James and his motly crew must be in here"_ Lily thought. She leaned agains the door but didn't hear any voices, just the sound of someone in extreme pain. The thought of busting James and his friends for sneaking out vanishing from her mind, she made to open the door when it swung open and she found herself face to face with a werewolf.

Lily's scream never left her body as she galloped down the stairs closely followed by the werewolf. Lily threw the door open and hurtled herself into the passageway. Not thinking to light her wand she ran as fast as she could away from the werewolf. She had gotten about halfway when she heard the werewolf yelp. She turned on the spot and found a huge white stag and shaggy black dog holding the werewolf against the wall, it's teeth clenched in a hungry expression. Lily gaped at the scene, glued to the spot. The stag, still holding back the struggling werewolf, turned its head and looked into her eyes, a look of sheer terror and concern on its face. Regaining the feeling in her legs, she hurtled herself around and sprinted the lenght of the passageway until she found herself beneath the whomping willow, who's branches were swinging around. She ran as fast as she could away from the tree towards the great oak doors of the school. She threw them open and walked as fast as she could, making more noise than was probably wise, towards gryffindor tower.

"What are you doing out this late?" the fat lady asked.

"never mind that, perturbo, perturbo!" she all but yelled at the fat lady.

The portrait hole swung open and Lily climbed inside, grabbed herpotions book and climbed the stairs to her dormitory, where the rest of the girls were asleep. She climbed into bed without changing into herpajamas andpulled the covers over her,her mind still racing from what she had just witnessed. _one of them is a werewolf!_ she thought. _and i almost got bitten by it! and the other three are animagus!_ she thought. She knewPotter and his friends alwasy found a disregard for hte rules, but she never thought they'd become animagus illegaly. She rolled over onto her side and peered out her window, where she saw the full moon illuminating the dark grounds.

_Which one is the werewolf? _

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Lily finally fell asleep.

**a/n: yes, low and behold a new chapter! i actually had this up for like 5 minutes before i left for florida so for those of you who have this story on alert, you probably got a broken link. sorry bout that. i submitted it before it was completely finished. anyway, hope everyone had a great holiday and new year! i appreiate all your reviews but this story has 2300 some hits and only 25 reviews. Please, if you read, take 2 minutes to write a little note about what you liked, disliked, whatever you want. now, perturbo, i looked up in an english-latin dictionary means trouble. and the spell Lily used to immobilize the tree branches is the one Hermione used in the cos movie to stop the pixies. sorry i can't spell. i'm working on chapters for my other stories and a new one. **

**and i have exams from January 17-20th so i might not update. and now i have soccer practice wednesday nights. I'll try to update as much as i can though! **

**r and r please!**

**0ooo0 333**

**Emma**


	10. Chaos in Transfiguration

Ch. 10- Chaos in transfiguration

"I can't believe she followed us." Sirius whispered to James aw the four marauders trapsed back up to gryffindor tower"

"I know. How'd she even know where we went?" James answered.

"I almost bit her" Remus said stiffly.

"It would have been her fault if you had" Sirius reasoned.

"I don't think many people would take that view," Remus replied coldly. "and I'd probably get expelled."

"I doubt it" James answered.

"Perturbo" Remus muttered as they arrived at the portrait hole.

The four climbed in and took seats on the chairs by the now smoldering fire.

"I could have bit her" Remus mumbled

"Oh Remus get over it. You didn't bite her" Peter replied.

Remus glared at him, "if you were a werewolf and almost bit someone, I don't think you'd get over it fast."

Peter blushed and sunk into his chair.

Moments past in which none of them spoke, the only sound coming from the howling wind rattling the tower windows. Finally, close to dawn, James stood up, said goodnight, and climbed the spiral staircase towards the boys dormitories. Without changing, he undid the covers on his bed and climbed in, trying to catch a couple hours sleep before getting up to go to lessons. After a few minutes, James heard the door open and the sound of footsteps as his friends came in to go to bed.

It seemed like James had closed his eyes for just one second, when he was being vigoursly shaken awake by Remus.

"James come ON! class starts in 5 minutes!"

James sat bolt upright, "WHAT! wh didn't anyone wake me?" he asked scrambling out of bed and pulling on his robes.

"We would have if we hadn't just woken up too" Remus snapped.

James stopped tying his left shoe too look at Remus, "sorry moony"

"it's alright Prongs"

"Ready!" Sirius shouted from across the room with a triumphant smile on his face.

"Me too" Peter said emerging from behind his fourposter"

"Me three" James said grabbing his bag from the ground.

together the four ran down the spiral staircase, through the empty common room, through the portrait hole("you boys are gonna be late!" the fat lady shouted) and sprinted down the corridor the transfiguration room.

"You're late" Professor mcgonnagal said as the four out of breath boys entered the classroom. all the heads in the class turned to face the late arrivers.

"sorry professor. we overslept." Remus said sitting down, followed by Peter, andignoring the stares of his fellow classmates"

"there's not time for excuses Lupin," the professor said, "now will you two please take your seats?"

Realizing they were still standing, James and Sirius took their seats behind Lily and Jordan, neither of which appeared to have cared that there was any disruption, as they were the only 2 not facing James and Sirius, but deeply immeresed in the book lying open in front of them. James smiled and ran his hand through his hair, making it even messier than it already was. Sirius just sat there tilting on the back two legs of his chair, looking as though nothing had happened.

"Now, before we were interrupted," Professor McGonnagal began, "i was telling you how to transform your chair into a smallturtle. To do this, you have to count 1, 2, 3 and say changement." She demonstrated the spell on the chair she had placed in the front of the room and the class watched as the chair shrunk down to a turtle. She muttered the countercurse and the turtle transformed back into the chair.

"You have the rest of the lesson to practice. go" Professor McGonnagal said.

James and Sirius stood up and attempted to transform their chairs into turtles. On James' first try, he only managed the make the seat change into a shell, the rest of the chair remained wood, Sirius on the other hand, managed to transform his almost completely.

"Aww it doesn't have a head!" Sirius pouted sticking his head into the opening of the shell.

James howled with laughter.

"It's not funny James!" Sirius said, trying to surpass a smile but not managing.

"Hey Sirius" James said nudging Sirius in the side of the arm, "look at snivellus"

Sirius looked to where James was pointing. Severus Snape was sitting his his chair digging in his bag for something. Sirius glanced back to James and saw an evil grin spread across his face.

"You thinking what i am?" James asked.

Sirius nodded, now grinning himself, "On three. One, two, THREE"

"Changement!" Sirius and James bellowed pointing their wands at Snapes chair. Together, the two spells hit Snapes chair, transforming it completely into a turtle. Severus, not quick enough to react, fell to the ground landing on the shell of the turtle, now trying to free itself from underneath Severus' weight. Sirius, James, and the rest of the class roared with laughter.

"That's enough!" Professor McGonnagal bellowed. The class became silent instantly. Severus, standing up, retrieved his wand from his desk and pointed it at James and yelled, "rictusempra!" James doubled over in laugther.

"I said THAT'S ENOUGH!" Professor Mcgonngal shouted again. Sirius and Snape weren't listening. Sirius raised his wand and pointed it at Snape and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" Snape was thrown off his feet, slamming agains the side wall of the classroom, before landing on the floor panting, his wand laying severel feet in front of him.

"Finite Incantatem" Professor Mcgonnagal yelled. Sirius lowered his wand and looked at Mcgonnagal. James stopped laughing and also turned to face Professor McGonnagal.

"I can't believe this behavior! Especially from 7th years. Potter! Black!25 points from Gryffindor each and 2 weeks worth of detention! As for you Snape, 25 points from Slytherin and 1 week of detention." Professor McGonnagal said her face burning with anger.

"What? That's not fair Professor!" James argued.

"Don't tell me what's fair Potter!" Professor McGonnagal said coldly. "Now everyone, return to practicing transforming your chair. Potter, Black, Snape, come up to my desk so we can arrange your detentions."

Glaring at each other, Snape and James and Sirius walked up to the front of the room, ignoring the stares of their classmates towards Professor McGonnagals desk.

"Professor, I already have detention to serveall this week"James said when he reached Professor McGonnagals desk.

"I'm quite aware. You will serve that detention this week and this detention next week. As for you, Black, Snape, you will serve detention this week at 8:00. Meet in my office. You will find out what you are going to do then."

"Yes professor" Sirius and Severus said.

The rest of the lesson continued without much excitment. When the bell rang signaling lunch, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter grabbed their stuff and headed to the great hall for lunch.

"That was brilliant you two" Peter squeaked

James and Sirius grinned.

"So you think you're all cool now don't you Potter?" a voice from behind the four of them spat. The four turned around to face Lily and Jordan.

"Oh, hey Evans. Did you enjoy transfiguration?" James asked politely.

"No I very well did not! You're such an ego-maniac Potter! I can't **stand** you!" she snapped.

"Well he was asking for it Evans" James reasoned

"How did he ask for it?" Lily demanded.

"Well Lily, he WAS just sitting there. Who could resist?" Sirius asked still grinning.

Lily groaned, "You two are disgusting!" Lily grabbed Jordan's arm and stormed away towards the great hall ahead of James and his friends.

a/n: bad ending i know. I'm sooooo sorry it took so long to update! i've been soo busy. I've had a lot of homework to do and soccer i just haven't had a lot of time! and for awhile, i'm just gonna focus on this story and leave my other three for a while. I can't handle four stories going at the same time. lol. So, please read and review and tell me what you liked/disliked/etc.

♥Emma


	11. Flying Without Wings

**a/n: so an update. i hope people are still reading. Read and Review please!**

_Ch. 11- Flying Without Wings_

"Gotta love quidditch" Jordan sighed as Lily, Jordan, and megan headed across the grounds towards the quidditch pitch on the morning of the ever exciting Gryffindor-Slytherin match.

"Hopefully Gryffindor can put on a better show this year. Last year was embarrassing" Lily stated flinching at the thought of gryffindors 300-50 loss the pervious year.

"This year I think we have a better team." Megan added "and besides, last year Potter was sick in the hospital wing and Remus had to step in as seeker"

Jordan nodded her agreement

"Gosh you act like the rest of the team is crap." Lily snapped.

"No we're not" Megan responded calmly.

"Hopefully Gryffindor found someone decent for Keeper since Mitchell left last year." Jordan said referring to Ryan Mitchell, gryffindors keeper. He had been on the team since his second year and was offered a spot on Englands National Quidditch team. Unfortunatly for gryffindor, he had finished at Hogwarts the previous year and left gryffindor to find a new keeper.

"Didn't you go out with him Lily?" Megan asked.

Lily glared, "I went out with him once. Ugh, he was such a jerk. He was almost as bad as Potter"

"Hey Lils, how come you can't go 5 minutes without mentioning Potter?" Jordan asked.

"What are you talking about?" Lily demanded.

"Well you say you hate him but you're always talking about him so I just thought you know, you had a little crush on him" Jordan stated shyly not looking at Lily.

Lily stopped walking, "are you insane? I don't have a crush on Potter."

"Ok I just thought that-" Jordan began but Lily had started to walk towards the quidditch pitch. The other two girls ran to catch up to her and when they got close to the pitch there was a jam of students trying to go in. One they had finally pushed through they found seats in the top row and watched as the two teams marched onto the field. The girls cheered as the Gryffindors walked onto the pitch, and booed as the slytherins came out. The two captains, James Potter for Gryffindor and Matt Labinski for slytherin, shook hands and than the referee blew the whistle and the game began.

"And their off! Welcome to the first quidditch match of the season between Gryffindor and Slytherin!" James' friend Remus Lupin was doing the commentary, "Gryffindor in possession of the quaffle. Black passes to Lucas. Back to Bla-oh wait intercepted by Labinski of slytherin and they go the other way. Labinski dodges a bludger sent his way by Brian Lawrence. It's just him and the new Gryffindor keeper Allen McCain. This will be McCains first real test after replacing Ryan Mitchell who left at the end of last year, I hear he'll be playing with the English national team, and Labinski scores. 10-0 in favor of slytherin." Boos could be heard from the Gryffindor side, along with the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs who wanted to see the Slytherins defeated. However, the Slytherins made their cheers heard over the roar of booing from the rest of the stadium.

"Gryffindor back in possession after the slytherin goal. Lucas passes to Black. He dodges a bludger sent his way by Logan Ackland. Black passes the quaffle to Cam Rapkin, a good find by captain James Potter this year. Cam's a third year. Rapkin passes back to Black who dodges another bludger. He gets passed Avery Lamb, Connor Leavenworth, and Noah Hadley, the slytherin chasers and Cal Wallace hits a bludger towards Black, who dodges it. It's just Black and Ethan Mallard, slytherins keeper, and Black scores! 10-10 the score!" The Gryffindor supporters roared their approval.

The game continued until the score was 60-30 in favor of Gryffindor. James circled above the game looking for the snitch. He was being closely followed by the Slytherin seeker Andrew Thomas, who instead of looking for the snitch himself, decided to follow James and when he spotted the snitch try to beat him in the dive.

"…70-60 slytherin" Remus Lupin announced the crowd after Slytherin regained the lead after scoring 2 goals and hten being awarded 2 penalty shots, making both. Above the match, James, still being followed by Andrew, suddenly spotted something gold flying around during the slytherin goal posts. James turned his broom around sped in the direction of the snitch. Realizing he had spotted the golden snitch, Andrew took off after him. Within minutes James had reached the goalposts and had closed his hand around the tiny golden ball. James raised his arm into the air and the crowd erupted. The Gryffindors had won the game, As James was diving towards the ground, he felt something ram into the back of his head. He turned around and saw Cal Wallace holding his beaters bat and looking deadly. Madam Hooch, the referee flew up to Cal and started yelling at him. James barely reached the ground when he passed out.

**A/N: so what do you know? An update. I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in a month. I'm done with school now and I've been thinking about writing a chapter but I was sorta lazy. Today though I was reading the third hp book and I just got inspired. :) I know it's kinda bad but please read and review. I hope people are still reading this. :) I'll love you forever. Please say what you like and dislike, etc.**

**Ooooo000o**

**Emma**


	12. Visits and Embarrassment

**Ch. 12- Visits and Embarresments**

"Oh my god he better be ok!" Jordan panicked as she practically sprinted towards the hospital wing after the quidditch match, with Lily trailing after her.

"What's the big deal. I'm sure he's fine. And can't we get some lunch? I'm starving." Lily moaned but continued to march right passed the great hall following her friend.

Jordan stopped in her tracks and spun around, causing Lily to walk right into her and almost lose her balance. "Is it a crime to want to know if he's ok?"

Lily regained her balance before saying, "Since when do you care about Potter?" Lily snapped.

"Well we _did_ go out." Jordan reminded her friend.

"Yeah for like a day" Lily said.

"So? I can't still care about him?"

Lily rolled her eyes and didn't say anything.

The girls remained silent all the way to the hospital wing. Once they reached their destination, Jordan flung the door open and made her way towards James' bed, with Lily a few paces behind her.

"He's asleep" Jordan pouted.

"I can see that" Lily told her friend. Just than Madam Pomfrey came out of her office.

"More visitors?" She said looking at Lily and Jordan. She sounded annoyed. "The boys unconscious. Now leave."

Lily turned to leave but Jordan grabbed her arm. "Is he going to be ok?" she asked with a slight tinge of worry in her voice.

"Yes he'll be fine. Now go." Madam Pomfrey said, the annoyment in her voice more pronounced than ever.

With that, both girls turned around and headed towards the door and walked down the stairs towards the Great Hall where most of the school was having lunch. The two girls reached the Gryffindor table and took seats next to Megan and each took some Shepards Pie from in front of them.

"Great match wasn't it?" Megan asked.

"I guess" Jordan mumbled playing with her pie.

Megan looked at Lily, "What's wrong with her?"

"She's worried about James," Lily said.

"Oh he'll be fine. Madam Pomfrey has never failed to patch anyone up after an injury. Remember when Sirius shrunk his head accidently in potions? Madam Pomfrey got his head back to normal with a simple potion." Megan comforted.

Lily laughed at the memory of Sirius's shrinking head. They had been concocting a shrinking potion in class and Sirius had bent down to pick up his dropped lacewig and his cauldron had spilled onto him shrinking his head instantly. No one exactly knew how his cauldron had tipped over, but some people suspected Snape had put a charm on it when no one was looking.

"I guess you're right" Jordan said, also laughing at the memory.

The three girls finished eating and headed up to Gryffindor Tower.

"What should we do for the rest of the day?" Jordan asked as they clambered through the portrait hole and into the common room, where a few people were sitting in chairs talking or playing Wizards Chess.

"We could start on our potions essay" Lily suggested.

Megan and Jordan looked at her.

"Come on Lils, we have tomorrow to do that" Jordan protested.

"But we also have an essay for McGonnagall to do and one for Defense against the Dark Arts." Lily reminded her.

"So can't we do it tomorrow?" Jordan whined.

"Fine. You can do whatever you want but I'm going to go to the library and start on the essays." Lily snapped. "And don't come asking me for help tomorrow because I'm not going to help you."

And with that she went up to the dormitory and grabbed her bag. She came back down to the common room to see Megan and Jordan sitting getting ready to play a game of wizards chess. She rolled her eyes at them and headed through the portrait hole.

As Lily walked, she continued to think about Sirius's shrinking head, Jordan and Megan back in the common room playing wizards chess , half wishing she was with them, but then she remembered that she had 2 other essays to do as well as a divination chart to do, so she continued her trek to the library.

Lost in thought, Lily wasn't watching where she was going, Lily walked headlong into someone walking in the other direction, causing her to stumble backwards and smashing into a suit of armor that fell to the ground with a loud crash from the impact of Lilys body.

"Whoa there Lily. What where you're going." the person asked. Lily looked up and saw Sirius, Remus, and Peter staring at her, their arms filled with food. Since his armswere full,Remus readjusted the food, freeing his right hand and extended it to Lily helping her up off the ground.

"Thanks" Lily said wiping her self off. "What are you doing with all that food?"

"That I believe," Sirius said, "is none of your business Evans."

Lily rolled her eyes, "I'm head girl. I could report you for stealing food from the kitchens."

Sirius laughed, his barklike laugh, "Yeah right Evans."

Lily glared at him and than it dawned on her, "You're going to see Potter aren't you?"

Sirius smiled, "You're good Evans"

"Well, there's no point since he's unconcious" Lily told the three boys.

"How do you know that?" Remus asked looking at Lily suspiciously.

"I went to see him."

Sirius's jaw dropped, "You? Went to see James?"

"Well not just me, Jordan dragged me along" Lily told him. "Like I'd ever go see Potter on my own."

Sirius's mouth formed an evil grin, "You visited Prongsie. Well he'll be most pleased to hear this."

"It's not like I wanted to see him," Lily argued, "Jordan kinda made me"

"So Jordan tied you up and dragged you there?" Sirius asked still grinning at Lily.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Not exactly"

"So you really didn't have to go see him did you?" Sirius told Lily.

Lily glared at him, "Oh shut up."

Sirius laughed, "I can't wait to tell James. Well see you Lily"

And with that the three marched passed Lily in the direction of the hospital wing.

"NO! COME BACK HERE! YOU BETTER NOT TELL, BLACK!" Lily shouted, but Sirius just turned around and winked at her.

"Ms. Evans, may I ask why you are shouting? 10 points from Gryffindor." a stern voice asked from behind Lily. Lily turned around and came face to face with Professor McGonnagall.

"Sorry Professor. I was just going to the library." she said.

"Well than get a move on and quit shouting or I'll be forced to take more points from Gryffindor." The Professor responded and walked off.

Lily groaned. She knew that Sirius was going to tell James that she had visited him. And if she knew Sirius, he would "conveniantly" forget to mention that Jordan had made her come.

"Arghhh" Lily yelled and kicked the stone wall in frustration, which far from improving her mood, only made things worse, as she now had a growing pain in her foot.

"Oh forget it" Lily said, abandoning her journey to the library and tourning around to head back to the Gryffindor common room.

**A/N: yay new chapter! It kinda sucks. And sorry it's so short. I outlined the rest of the story last night and there are 6 more chapters to go. :) So please read and review. If you liked it but don't have anything to say in a review, just type in "1234" so i know someone read it. :) Thanks to** **ladyBlue Wolf****for the idea. :) Before I update That Summer, or complete this one, I'm going to write a couple oneshots. So be on the lookout for those. **

**oo000oo0**

**emma**


	13. Halloween Surprises

**Chapter 13- Halloween Surprises**

James left the hospital wing the night before Halloween. As he entered the common room, the Gryffindors all applauded their approval for his outstanding performance during the Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch match. James smiled and bent into a low bow, acting as if he was the hero of some tragic accident.

The applause continued as James made his way through the common room and only stopped after James had sat down in a chair that had just been vacated by a third year girl. Sirius, Remus, and Peter sat around him.

"So James up for the Hogsmeade visit tomorrow?" Sirius asked as he took a huge bite of a chocolate frog that had been one of the many given to James while he was in the hospital wing.

"Of course," James said as he bit into a Honeydukes chocolate bar. "and maybe if I'm lucky Evans will go with me."

"Don't count on it James" Remus told his friend.

"Why not? She did come to visit me in the hospital wing." James pointed out.

"Yeah. But only because Jordan dragged her there. I think she still likes you." Remus said.

"Sure that's what she wants you to think. I'm sure she came by herself and cried at my lifeless body." James replied finishing off his chocolate bar and throwing the wrapper into the fire. "Come to think of it, late one night I think I did hear someone crying." James screwed up his face trying to remember that night.

Sirius snorted, "I think you need to go back to the hospital wing Prongs."

James threw his chocolate frog he had just picked up at his best friend, hitting him between the eyes and dropping into his lap.

"Hey thanks mate." Sirius said brightly, unwrapping it and threw the wrapper back at it's owner.

"Well I'm going to ask her. Oy! Evans!" James called across the common room at an unexpecting red headed girl. Lily jumped and turned to look at James. She rolled her eyes and turned back to continue her game of chess with Jordan. James smiled. "She wants me."

--------------------

Across the common room, Lily sat with Jordan and Megan, playing a game of wizards chess. The common room had just erupted into applause. Lily turned around to see what had caused the sudden uproar just in time to see James bow to his admirers. She scowled and turned back to her friends.

"He thinks he's like god or something" Lily told her friends.

Megan and Jordan looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Oh my gosh Lily, can't you go 5 minutes without talking about James?" Jordan asked her friend.

"Of course I can" Lily snapped.

"Than why don't you once in a while?" Jordan snapped back at her friend.

"I do!" Lily practically shouted causing a few people to turn and stare.

"Yeah whatever" Jordan rolled her eyes.

Lily scowled as she saw four people leave their chairs and offering them to James. She rolled her eyes again, and turned back to her chess match with Jordan, who was waiting for Lily to make her move.

"Knight to H-"

"Oy! Evans!" someone shouted from across the room.

Lily turned around to see who had called her name. Lily scanned the room and saw that James was looking directly at her. Lily rolled her eyes and turned back to her chess match. "Knight to H-2" Lily completed her sentence and the small knight moved up 2 spaces and over one.

"Evans!" James shouted again.

Lily rolled her eyes and turned back around, "What do you want Potter?"

"Fancy coming to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?" James shouted at her. Behind him Sirius was eating another chocolate frog, Remus was shaking his head in exasperation, and Peter was just sitting their staring at the ceiling.

"Of course I'll go with you James!" Lily shrieked using her highest and most girly voice she could muster.

"Really!" James beamed. He turned around and high-fived Sirius.

"I'll go with you with you when the Giant Squid talks!" Lily shouted at him. The entire common room was doing their best to ignore the twos argument. They were so used to Lily and James's shouting matches, that it didn't phase them at all.

"That can be arranged Evans!" James shouted back.

Lily rolled her eyes, "When are you going to give up Potter?" Lily spat "I'm NOT going to go out with you!"

And with that Lily picked up her bag and stormed up to her dormitory slamming the door behind her.

James sat down next to Sirius.

"Though luck Prongs" Sirius patted his friend on the back.

-----------------------

The following morning Lily, Jordan, and Megan woke up with the rest of the school to the sound of the howling wind and the smell of pumpkin pies being baked for the much anticipated Halloween feast that evening. Lily rolled out of bed and glanced out the window. The sky was clear but Lily saw a thin layer of frost blanketing the grounds. Rubbing her eyes, Lily turned away from the window and began to dress in warm clothes for going into the village.

"You ready Lily?" Jordan asked.

"Yup" Lily said pulling her hat on along with a pair of gloves and she already had her gryffindor scarf tied tight around her neck. She turned to face Jordan, who was standing by the door with Megan and the three of them made their way down the spiral staircase, across the common room, and towards the portrait hole.

"Hey Evans! Evans!" a deep male voice shouted.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Not again. Come on let's go"

The three had just made it out of the portrait hole when someone grabbed Lily above the elbow. Lily groaned.

"Let go of me Potter!"Lily spat at James who was accompanied, as always, by Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

"I just thought i'd give you one last chance to come into the village with me." James reasoned.

"Yeah i dont think so." Lily told him trying to yank her arm out of James's firm grip but he kept a tight hold on her.

James grinned. "I think you're making a mistake."

"Oh do you?" Lily aksed.

"Yes I do. Most girls would love to be in your position" James told Lily.

"So why dont you go badger someone else 24/7? Someone who's life depends on you asking them out." Lily answered.

"Are you saying i should go ask out a Hufflepuff? Because if you must know Evans, I'm not much of an interhouse kinda person. Because then you can only see them during breaks and meals. I prefer to go for people in my own house."

Lily gaped at James. "Are you serious?"

"No I'm Sirius silly." Sirius told Lily. James smirked.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Sirius, that joke was only funny in the first year."

"You just have no sense of humor Evans" James told her.

"Whatever. Now if you dont mind, I'd like to get to the village before Christmas." Lily said and with a big tug, she pulled her arm free and her, Jordan, and Megan made their way down the stone steps and out onto the grounds.

---------

The trio of girls arrived in the village about 15 minutes after leaving James and his friends at the portrait hole.

Now, they were standing at the edge of the village deciding what shop to go in, just a a cold gust of wind blew past them, making them tie their scarfs closer to theirnecks.

"Want to go into Honeydukes?" Jordan suggested.

The two girls nodded their agreement and the three set of down the street towards the candy shop as fast as they could fighting the howling wind.

The three opened the door and imediatley felt the relief from the cold. They took their hats and gloves off and fought their way through the thick flood of Hogwarts students, trying to get near enough to the shelves to pick something out.

-----------

An hour later, the three had their hats and gloves back on and were making their way towards The Three Broomsticks where they would get a butterbeer before heading back up to the castle. It had been a cold but fun day, as they had gone in almost every shop in the village, and it had cost them almost all of their money.

Once they reached the end of the street, they pushed the door open to the Three Broomsticks and walked inside. The place was full of Hogwarts students, as well as locals in the village.

Lily and Jordan found a table and pulled off their outerwear while Megan went up and ordered three butterbeers.

Megan returned a few minutes later with three foaming glasses of butterbeer and passed one to each of her friends who thanked her and took a huge gulp.

As soon as the three girls finished their butterbeers, they stood up, put on their coats, gloves, hats, and scarves, and made their way back through the village, and up the walk back towards the school. When they got back up to the Gryffindor common room, they saw that they were not the only ones who had decided to come back to school early, as the common room was almost filled with students. So, the three pulled off their coats, gloves, hats, and scarves, and carried them up to their dormitory and through them on their beds, before going back downstairs to the common room where they played several games of exploading snap.

------------

Later that day, at quarter to 7, Lily, Jordan, and Megan made their way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween Feast.

The hall was already almost full as they took their seats at the Gryffindor table, with a few stragllers coming in every few minutes. The hall was decorated with pumpkins the size of small cars and live bats filled the air. The bewitched cieling revealed a cloudy night. The students were all talking loudly to one another, but when Professor Dumbledore stood up to address the school, all silence fell and eyes shifted towards the headmaster.

"Let the Feast begin"

The four house tables and the teachers table all filled magically with food. Lily grabbed some chicken legs, some mashed potatoes, and some corn, and began to eat. Slowly, the hall began to fill up with chatter and the sound of knives and forks scraping plates as the school enjoyed the feast.

Before long, the dishes were cleared away and replaced by many different types of dessert. Everyone in the hall refilled their plates with pieces of treacle tart and different varieties of candy that filled the long house tables. Finally, the last of the desserts disappeared and all the plates were left spotless, Dumbledore stood up once more.

"May I have your attention please?" Dumbledore asked as he stood up, even though the whole hall had fell silent as soon as they saw their old headmaster standing up.

"That includes you Mr. Black and Mr. Potter."

James and Sirius, who had been throwing broken pieces of acid pops at the slytherins looked up at the sound of their names. The two straightened up and turned to face their headmaster.

"Now, I know that you are all full to bursting and tired, but I have an announcement to make before you all turn in." Dumbledore began. The students all looked at eachother wondering what the announcement could be. Dumbledore waited for all eyes to be back on him before speaking, "As a special treat, this year on Christmas Day, we will be holding a dance to honor the schools 1000th Birthday. Now, this dance-"

But no one heard much more. All the girls began squealing and talking to their friends excitedly at the prospect of a dance and the guys groaned and shrunk into their seats.

"A dance?" Sirius groaned, who had began flinging more candy at theslytherins once more,"Why dont they just throw us off the astronomy tower?"

"Come on Padfoot, it won't be that bad," James told him, "and besides, just think of all the girls who will ask us."

"Ohhh. I like your thinking Prongsie" Sirius winked at James.

"You two are sick" Remus told them. Sirius and James just grinned.

Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly and silence fell in the hall again.

"Now, this dance will be for students above the fourth year only." the third years and below groaned.

"That's not fair!" a third year girl at theHufflepuff table shouted.

"McKinnely, 5 points from Hufflepuff"

The person named McKinnely did not say another word but shrunk into their seat.

"Of course,"Dumbledore continued as if there had beenno interruption, "If a student under the fourth year is asked, they may attend."

A few of the prettier and handsomer third years sat up a little straighter. James winked at a third year girl sitting a few seats over from him. He smiled as the girl turned bright scarlet and turned to face her friends. Lily rolled her eyes.

"The dance will take place at 8:00 on Christmas Day and will run till midnight. Those attending must be in dress robes. We have planned our second Hogsmeade visit for a week prior to the dance so you can pick out your chosen attire. Now," Dumbledore clapped his hands, "Bed time! Night night."

There was the sound of scraping as the benches at the house tables were pushed back and everyone left the hall and headed towards their dormitories.

"Wow I can't believe it!" Jordan squealed, "A dance!"

"Yeah me neither." Lily agreed.

"Are you going to ask anyone?" Jordan asked Lily and Megan.

"Well i was thinking of asking Sirius" Megan mumbled and turned bright red.

"Who?" Jordan asked.

"Oh, Sirius" Megan repeated not facing her friend.

"Black?" Lily almost shouted.

"Lily! Shhh" Megan hissed.

"Sorry" Lily apologized, "But why Sirius?"

"I dont know. It was just a thought" Megan blushed.

And without another word, the three girls followed the other Gryffindors up the stairs towards Gryffindor tower.

**A/N: Well there you have it! Chapter 13. I hope you like it! 1 down 5 to go! Please read and review! Say what you liked, didn't like, anything!If you liked it but dont have anything to say in a review just type in "1234". :) I'd really like to getat least 100 reviews on this story. And to anyone reading That Summer, I've decided to put that one on hiatus until this one is done. **

**ooo00oo0**

**Emma**


	14. Finding Dates

**Chapter 14- Finding Dates**

**A/N: Iown nothing.**

It had been two weeks since Halloween and almost everyone at Hogwarts was still trying to find dates.

All the younger girls were wearing as much make up as their faces could hold(or in a lot of cases, more)and the highest heels they owned, all in hopes that they would look older and would be asked to the Christmas Dance.

So far though the only two people asked below the 4th year were Ashley Jones, a Gryffindorand Michael Trescott, aRavenclaw,the two most popular 3rd years at the school. Ashley was asked by a 5th year Gryffindor by the name of Mick Armstrong, and Michael was asked by a 4th year Hufflepuff named Angela Stewart.

As for the older students, the girls traveled in packs and started to giggle insanely if a boy even looked their way, and then form a tighter huddle and whisper about what had just happened for the rest of the day, until another boy eyes traveled in their direction and they repeated the process again.

It seemed that the girls were taking finding a date more seriously than the boys, and thought that if they didn't get a date, it was the end of the world.

"If I don't get a date, I'm leaving this school" Lily overheard Jessica Young, a 6th year Gryffindor tell her friend Lauren Smith,one nightin the Gryffindor Common Room, as they poured over their charms essays.

"I know! This dance will set our social status for the rest of our lives at Hogwarts. If we get asked by a loser, our lives will be over." Lauren said dipping her quill in some ink and let it hang over her assignment.

"Agreed" Jessica told her friend.

Lily rolled her eyes, "I don't get it. This dance isn't that big of a deal." she told Jordan, who was sitting next to her.

Jordan shrugged, "I don't know. It will be fun. And it would be nice if you could go with someone you really liked."

"I guess. But it's not the end of the world if you dont get asked by the most popular boy in school." Lily said, pulling out her potions essay and began to work on it.

"When you're done, can I see it?" Jordan asked hopefully.

Lily raised her eyebrows. She was strongly against copying.

"Yeah I didn't think so" Jordan said, reaching into her bag and pulling her essay out, along with ink, a quill, and her potions book. "I hate potions."

"Why?" Lily asked shocked. "Potions is great."

"Yeah, for you," Jordan said, "And Megan's good at it too. But I stink. I don't even know how I made it to N.E.W.T level. I barely manage an A in the class. I just scraped out an E on the Potions O.W.L. and that was pure luck."

"Maybe I can help you." Lily offered.

"Just what I need," Jordan mumbled, "To feel more stupid."

"I was just offering, but if you'd rather fail potions that's none of my business." Lily replied coolly.

Jordan rolled her eyes and began to work on her essay. 10 minutes later, Megan came running into the common room.

"Lily! Jordan! Guess what?" Megan panted, coming to a halt in front of the table her two friends were working at. She dropped her bag and sat down.

"What?" Jordan asked.

"Guess who just asked me to the dance!" Megan squealed.

"Who?" the two girls cried in unison.

"Remus Lupin!" Megan shrieked. At least half the common room turned and glanced at the girl. Megan ignored them. "Isn't that great?"

"I thought you wanted to go with Black" Lily recalled.

"Well I did. But I wasn't about to turn down Remus. Sirius might not even ask me." Megan told her.

"True."

"And hey! He's friends with Potter. So if you go with James we can like go together!" Megan suggested.

Lily raised an eybrow. "Me? Go with Potter? Are you out of your mind?"

"Come on Lily. You're in such denial. Everyone knows you like him."

"Since when?" Lily snapped.

"Uhh since like, forever" Megan told her friend.

"I do not, nor have I ever liked Potter. And there's no way I'm going to the dance with him." Lily said.

_"Denial"_ Megan coughed.

"I am NOT in denial" Lily shouted.

"Ok if you say so" Megan gave in.

"So," Jordan said, getting the conversation away from Lily's denial, because Lily looked like she'd throw bricks if someone mentioned Potter again, "When'd he ask you?"

"I was coming out of the library after looking for a book that might help with my Ancient Runes essay and he was coming into the library and he just asked me." Megan said.

"Oh." Jordan said.

"Has anyone asked either of you?" Megan asked.

"Not yet" Jordan said glumly.

"Lily?"

"Nope."

"Oh. Well I'm sure someone will." Megan assured.

"I hope so. It's one thing for a boy to go stag but for a girl it's just sad" Jordan said.

"Yeah" Lily said trying to push her thoughts away from one particular boy who she hoped would ask her.

A certain black haired, glasses wearing, extremely good looking 7th year perhaps?

* * *

Over the next few days, more and more people were being asked to the dance. Most of the people at Hogwarts accepted the offer of the first person to ask them, but that was not the case for two toopopularfortheirowngood 7th year Gryffindors. 

"So Prongs, what's the current tally on dance offers?" Sirius asked one morning at breakfast.

"As of two minuts ago," James contemplated, "10 offers. You?"

"12 as of 30 seconds ago" Sirius said.

"You two are terrible" Remus said as he sat down next to his two friends and grabbed a couple slices of toast.

"And proud of it." Sirius said. James nodded.

"So when are you going to actually decide who you're going with?" Remus asked.

Sirius and James looked at eachother, "Remus, Remus, Remus. The hunt is the funnest part. Play hard to get for awhile before you decide. It'll make the girls crazy."

Remus rolled his eyes, "You two disgust me sometimes."

"But that's why you love us" Sirius cooed putting his arm around James and put on his most innocent face.

"Yeah I guess" Remus said.

"Moony!" Sirius hit his friend playfully in the arm.

"I'm kidding!" Remus laughed.

"So who are you going with?" James asked, taking a gulp of his pumpkin juice.

"Oh, Megan." Remus said.

"Ohh she's fine" James said. "Nice one. How'd you manage to snag her?"

"Yeah," Sirius asked curiously, "Why'd a good looking girl like her want to go with you?"

"Hey!" Remus shouted.

"I'm kidding." Sirius smiled.

* * *

"So Lily. Are you going to ask anyone to the dance?" Jordan asked, as the two friends walked to Muggle Studies. Meganwas on her way to Ancient Runes. 

Lily shrugged, "I dont know."

"Well you better get a move on before everyone has dates." Jordan said.

"Who have you asked?" Lily wondered.

"Oh. Mitch Tomphson asked me." Jordan said, "You know. From Ravenclaw."

"What? When?" Lily asked coming to a halt outside the Muggle Studies room where the rest of the class stood waiting.

"This morning when I was going to breakfast." Jordan spilled.

"Oh." Lily replied. "Well that's cool. I dont know him that well. I heard he's nice though."

"Yeah he is."Jordan said.

Lily looked slightly bummed.

"Dont worry Lily," Jordan said, "someone will ask you. You're really smart and pretty and nice."

Lily smiled inspite of herself. "Thanks Jordan."

"Anytime." Jordan said.

The girls remained silent until their teacher, Professor Barnwell, came and let them into the classroom. The two girls took their usual seats at the back of the class and took out their text books, quills, ink, and parchment, and got ready for the days lesson.

* * *

Later that evening, Lily, Jordan, and Megan all sat working on their Transfiguration essays. McGonnagall had assigned their biggest essay of their lives that day during transfiguration. 4 rolls of parchment on the difficulties of becoming animagus and why the ministry keeps a close watch on those striving to achieve it. 

"Oh my god. I quit" Jordan said throwing down her quill.

"Yeah me too. My hand feels like it's going to fall off" Megan agreed dropping her quill too.

Lily followed suit and rolled up her 3 rolls of parchment.

"Lily how are you that far?" Jordan gaped at her friend.

"Oh," Lily smiled, "When you two were busy chatting about the dance I got a headstart on the essay."

The two girls stared at her.

"What?" Lily asked, realizing her friends were still staring at her.

"You're not mad at us for going to the dance are you?" Megan asked.

It was Lilys turn to stare, "No! I'm happy for you!"

"Are you sure?" Jordan asked. "You seem kind of -"

"Bitter" Megan finished.

"I'm not bitter" Lily replied coolly.

"Whatever" Jordan rolled her eyes.

"I'm not!" Lily snapped.

"Ohhh-kay" Jordan responded.

Lily rolled her eyes and turned to glance around the common room. Her eyes fell on James and Sirius. The two boys were sittinga few chairs over, pouring over two sheets of parchment.

"Ok, so what's your list?" Sirius asked James.

"Mine is Lauren,Tenley, Miley, Jennifer, Jessica, Gabriella, Mallory, Emily, Gracie, and finally, Leah."

"You think Tenley is hotter than Miley?" Sirius gasped.

"Uh yeah." James responded.

"You're crazy." Sirius shook his head.

"If you say so," James said, "What's your list?"

"Miley, Elizabeth, Callie, Nicole, Zoey, Dana, Morgan, Sara, Courtney, Brittney, Natalie, and Dylan." Sirius recited.

"What are you two doing?" Lily asked, not being able to hold in her curiousity any longer. She had heard both boys read off lists of girls names.

"Oh. Evans. I didn't realize you were listening to us. I thought eavesdropping was below you." James said. He was smiling though.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Whatever. What are you doing though?"

"Rating the girls who have asked us to the dance." James said.

"Why?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow.

Sirius sighed, "So we can take the hottest girl who asked us. We dont want to take an ugly girl to the dance."

Lily gaped at the two boys. "You two are disgusting."

"Well than why dont you go with me?" James asked.

"Umm no." Lily responded.

"Why? Who are you going with?" James asked, smiling at Lily.

Lily blushed, "Oh. No one yet."

James smiled widened, "So why dont you do me the honor and let me escort you to the dance?"

"Because I'd rather burn my own hair off." Lily replied coldly.

"That wouldn't look very attractive" Sirius said staring at her, screwing up his face.

James looked at his friend, "what are you doing?"

"Trying to imagine Evans with a bald head" Sirius responded.

James laughed, "Dont think too much. You might hurt yourself."

Sirius hit James. James smiled and turned back to face Lily.

"So will you go with me?" James asked.

Lily stood up and picked up her bag, "No!"

And with that she left the common room and went up to the girls common room, kicking herself for turning down James's offer.

I'm going to be the only one without a date. She thought. When she got to her dormitory, she collapsed onto her bed and fell asleep, dreaming about the whole school laughing at her that she didn't have a date. In the crowd Lily saw James, who was holding hands with Jordan, yelling, "You could have come with me!" and with that, Lily woke with a start.

**A/N: Yay new chapter! I'm really into this now. I hope you liked it. I wrote it really fast so there might be typos and all that. Read and Review please! If you liked it but have nothing to say just "1234" please!**

**oo000oo0**

**Emma**


	15. Shopping

**Chapter 15- Shopping **

**A/N: I own nothing. Thanks for all the reviews to. And to FairiesandDragons911, I know people read it. I check the stats and this story has over 6500 hits. **

Before anyone knew it, there was only a week left before the dance on Christmas.

Almost everyone who was fourth year and above who was planning on attending the Christmas day Dance already had found their dates and were anxiously awaiting Christmas.

The girls who didn't have dates, were frantically trying to find one. Those who had gotten a date, were panicking about what they would wear and what to do with their hair. Some girls were even sent to the Hospital Wing to recieve a calming draught.

It seemed that the dance was the only thing anyone at the school was talking about these days. You'd walk down the corridor to class and hear one group of girls talking about the dance and about 5 minutes later walk by another group saying a different variation of the same thing.

With only a few days left in the term, it was becoming difficult for students to pay attention during lessons. Because if this, there was a dramatic increase in the number of students sent to detention for either talking or playing games in class.

Finally, to everyones relief, the end of term arrived, along with a fresh layer of snow that covered the grounds. With a few days to spare before the Saturday Hogsmeade visit, most students spent the time either sitting in the common room playing wizards chess or exploding snap, or out on the grounds having snow ball fights, laughing with their friends and enjoying the break from lessons.

Because of the dance, the common rooms were not much emptier than during term, since the only ones who seemed to have gone home were the first, second, and third years who had been unable to snag a date to the dance. There were however, a few third years who chose to stay behind for a few days so they could go on the Hogsmeade trip and then travel home by floo powder.

----------------

Finally, the day of the last Hogsmeade trip before the end of term arrived and every Hogwarts student fourth year and above(and a few select third years) poured into the village.

"So where should we go?" Megan asked as the three girls walked down the street, watching girls run to different dress shops in search of the perfect gown. The three girls had already decided to use this visit to look for dresses for the dance.

It appeared that they were not alone.

"I don't know. How about Madam Marlas?" Lily asked as she saw a group of sixth year Hufflepuffs sprint to the Dress Boutique.

"Sounds good. I don't think I've seen anyone go in there yet" Megan agreed.

Together the three girls walked down the street towards the little shop. The three entered with a gust of wind and saw that they were, in fact, the only Hogwarts students in the store. The three pulled off their gloves and began looking at the racks of dresses.

"May I help you?" a small voice asked behind them. The three spun around and saw that Madam Marla, Madam Malkins daughter, was standing behind them smiling.

"We're looking for dresses for the dance at Hogwarts" Megan told the young woman.

"Okay. I suggest you look over in that section for formal wear." Madam Marla told the three.

"Thanks" Megan answered as Marla smiled and led them over to the section filled with formal dresses and skirts. Each girl started grabbing dresses and holding them up against themselves.

In one corner, Lily stood looking at a variety of floor length strapless dresses.

"How do you like this one?" Lily asked holding up a pale purple dress.

Madam Marla shook her head as Lilys friends continued pulling different dresses off the racks.

"I dont think that's your color." Madam Marla told the 17 year old.

"Oh." Lily put the dress back on the rack looking slightly crestfallen.

"May I make a suggestion?" Madam Marla asked.

"Sure" Lily replied.

"How about you go with a skirt suit. You'll look gorgeous and sophisticated. And you wont have to worry about colors clashing with your hair." Marla told Lily, leading her over to the section with suits and pulling a white one off the rack and holding it out for Lily.

Lily shook her head. "I'd rather wear a dress."

Marla returned the suit to it's previous spot, "If you insist. Then I suggest something in this color"

Marla led Lily back over to the section she was looking at and pulled out a light, sky blue strapless dress. The top was silk and at the neckline, there was a thin layer of lace. At the waistline, the dress flowed outward in the same silky fabric, but was covered completely with the lacey material that had decorated the top of the dress. Also, at certain points of the bottom were small seqins that made the dress shimmer and sparkle.

Lily took the dress out of Marlas hand and ran her hands through the smooth material. It was perfect.

Before she could stop herself, Lily shook her head. "I dont think this dress will look good on me. It's for someone with a good figure. And I dont have one."

Lily was about to put the dress back on the rack when Madam Marla stopped her.

"Why dont you try it on anyway." she encouraged.

Lily shook her head for the third time.

"I think you should." Madam Marla pushed.

Megan and Jordan had just come over, each carrying a dress.

"Find something Lily?" Jordan asked.

"No." Lily said, putting the dress back on it's rack. Madam Marla, however, wasn't giving up.

"Just try it on." she said, thrusting the dress back into Lily's hands.

"Yeah Lily try it on," Jordan said "it's beautiful"

"Go on Lily" Megan nodded.

Lily sighed, "Fine." and she stepped into the dressing room and carefully put on the dress, closing her eyes, willing herself not to look in the mirror. Once she had it on, she left the dressing room, where Jordan, Megan, and Madam Marla stood. As Lily appeared, the threes mouths dropped.

"Lily you look gorgeous!" Jordan squealed.

"Totally!" Megan agreed.

"It's beautiful darling" Madam Marla told her.

"Really?" Lily asked uncertainly.

"Take a look" Jordan said leading her friend over to a mirror.

Lily stepped in front of the mirror and stared at the reflection. The dress hugged her every curve that she didn't even know she had, and hid the places that needed hiding.

"I can't believe that's me" Lily said.

"Well believe it. You're gorgeous" Megan told her.

"I agree" Jordan said.

"You know what would look great with that dress?" Madam Marla asked.

"What?" Lily asked.

Madam Marla disappeared and returned with a pair of white, elbow length gloves and a pair of blue ballet flats that were the exact same shade of blue as the dress.

"Put them on" Madam Marla requested.

Lily did as she was told and put on the shoes and gloves.

"Perfect fit" Madam Marla smiled.

"You cant see the shoes though" Lily pointed out.

"True. But they're a perfect match and they'll be more comfortable then heels. And they're cute. Plus, the gloves add a sophisticated look." Madam Marla explained.

"Totally" Jordan said.

"So are you going to get it?" Madam Marla asked.

"Of course" Lily said, reentering her dressing room and putting on her clothes. Shortly after, she emerged and she followed Madam Marla over to the register to pay for the dress.

"That's 30 galleons" Madam Marla told her.

Lily gave her the money, and in return, was given the bag with her dress. Lily thanked Marla for all her help and followed her friends out onto the snowy street, carrying their purchases.

"What now?" Jordan asked.

"Let's go get a butterbeer." Megan suggested.

So the three girls walked back down the street towards the pub and entered. The three found a table, put their purchases on the ground, and Lily went up and got three butterbeers.

------------------------

Later that evening, Lily, Jordan, and Megan sat in the common room talking about the dance.

"I can't believe the dance is only a week away" Jordan said as she read the front page of the Evening Prophet.

"I know." Lily and Megan agreed.

"Lily, who are you going with?" Jordan asked.

Lily blushed and mumbled something.

"Huh?" Jordan asked.

"No one asked me" Lily said, a slight edge in her voice.

"Aww I'm sorry." Megan consoled.

"Me too. If you want you can hang out with me and Mitch" Jordan said.

"Yeah and you can hang out with me and Remus if you want" Megan added.

"Thanks. I'll think about it." Lily said blushing more.

The truth was that a few guys had asked Lily to the dance. She had just turned them down in hopes that someone else would ask her. But, with a week left until the dance, time was running out and she still didnt have a date.

"So, did you hear who James is taking?" Jordan asked.

Megan and Lily shook their heads. No one noticed Lily's eyes bulge, or see her stomach tie up in knots.

"Lauren Smith. That 6th year." Jordan informed her friends.

"That slut?" Megan gasped.

"Yup. That's the one" Jordan said. "I couldn't believe it either. And Sirius is taking that fifth year, Miley Cruz."

"Why? That girl thinks she's so cool as it is. Now she's going to think she's the coolest person on the planet because she went to the dance with Sirius Black." Megan said.

"Yeah. I never really liked her. But I can't deny that she _is_ gorgeous." Jordan said.

"I know." Megan agreed.

The two girls turned to look at Lily, who had been silent throughout the whole conversation.

"Lily what's wrong?" Jordan asked, as she stared at her friend, who's face was pale.

"No-nothing" Lily told her.

"Are you sure? You look pale" Jordan said.

Lily nodded. "I'm tired. I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Ok. Good night" Jordan replied.

"Night" Lily said, standing up and walking up the spiral staircase to the girls dormitories.

_I have one week to change Laurens mind about going to the dance with James_. Lily thought as she collapsed onto her bed.

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Sorry it took so long to update. I've been super busy with volleyball this past week. Tomorrow I probably wont be able to update because I have to register for school(ughhh), talk to my counsler about a teacher, and I have a volleyball scrimmage. I'm going to try to finish this story within the next 2 weeks so I can have it done before I go back to school. I think there are 3 chapters left after this one. Please read and review. If you liked it but have nothing to say just "1234" please. :) Click the little blue button.**

**Also, I have no idea how wizard money works. I dont know if 30 galleons would be too expensive or cheap. **

**ooo00oo**

**Emma**


	16. Making Her Move

**Chapter 16- Making her Move**

**A/N: I own nothing. **

Lily's plan to make Lauren not want to go to the dance with James wasn't going well.

There was only 3 days left until Christmas and so far she had achieved nothing.

For the past 4 days, Lily had been cornering Lauren and telling her how awful James was and that she shouldn't go to the dance with him.

"You're just saying that because you hate him." Lauren would say before storming off.

Lily had even tried to stage a loud conversation with Jordan(who, after gloating about being right that Lily liked James for 20 minutes, had agreed to help her friend in her time of need) about how James never made a commitment and after the dance, James would probably find a new girlfriend and leave Lauren in the dust.

Lauren had looked at the two girls suspiciously before leaving the great hall.

"I don't get it," Lily said that night in the common room, after another day filled with failed attempts at getting Lauren to change her mind, "how is she still going with him?"

"Lily don't worry about it," Jordan told her, "We'll think of something great that will convince her.

"I don't even know why I'm doing this" Lily said, staring across the common room at Lauren and James who were sitting with their heads together, James's left arm around Laurens shoulders.

"Because you like James. And I know he likes you. Everyone knows he likes you." Jordan replied.

Lily shrugged, "I guess."

"Come on Lily don't give up" Jordan said.

Lily looked at her friend, "Why? It's not going to work. Maybe I should just take my dress back to Madam Marlas and spend Christmas at home with Petunia and her walrus she calls a boyfriend" Lily snapped.

"Lily be serious. You can't go home." Jordan replied.

Lily sighed, ripping her eyes away from James and Lauren, "I know I cant. It just seems so hopeless"

"If you have that attitude it will be" Jordan told Lily.

Lily rolled her eyes, "I'm going to bed."

"Night." Jordan said.

Lily stood up and walked up the stairs to her dorm. Once she got to her room, she pushed the door open and saw Megan sitting on her bed writing what looked like a novel.

"What are you doing Megan?" Lily asked, walking over to her four poster.

"Writing a letter to my family" Megan said dropping her quill.

"Oh." Lily said.

"Yup. I just finished. It's a bit longer then I planned but that's ok." Megan said. "I'm going to send it tomorrow with the christmas presents"

"Cool." Lily replied.

Megan picked up the letter, rolled it up, and placed it on her bedside table.

"So," Megan asked sitting down on her bed again, "how'd it go today?"

"How'd what go?" Lily asked as she reached into her trunk for her pajamas.

"Did you convince Lauren not to go to the dance with James?" Megan asked.

Lily slammed her trunk shut, "No."

"Oh. Sorry." Megan said."I'm sure you'll convince her though."

"Thanks." Lily said, pulling the curtains around her four poster and tried to fall asleep.

A few minutes later she heard the door close, indicating that Megan had went downstairs to the common room.

-----------------

Overnight, Lily had had a brainwave.

She had thought of an idea that might convince Lauren not to go to the dance with James.

She wasn't sure if it would work, but it was worth a try. And with two days left until Christmas, she was desperate for an idea.

Lily dressed quickly and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Once she got to the hall, she looked up and down the Gryffindor table for Lauren. Quickly realizing that she wasn't down yet, Lily took a seat at the table and took a couple pieces of toast and began to put butter on them.

"Morning Evans" a cheery voice called.

Lily turned around and saw James Potter and Sirius walking towards her.

"Morning Potter" Lily spat, turnign back to her toast.

"Whoa. No need to be so harsh Evans" James smiled, taking a seat next to her.

Lily rolled her eyes, "What do you want?"

"I dont want anything." James said, grabbing a piece of toast and taking a bite.

Lily rolled her eyes again and turned her attention back to her toast. A few minutes later, Jordan and Megan entered the hall.

"Morning Lily" Jordan said, taking hte seat on the other side of Lily, Megan, sitting next to Jordan.

"Morning" Lily said.

"So do you have any ideas to get Lau-" Jordan started.

"Shhhh" Lily snapped at Jordan.

"What?" Jordan asked, then her eyes, growing big as she did, spotted James looking at her. "Ooohhh."

"I have an idea. I dont know if it will work though" Lily whispered.

"Well it's worth a shot. Do you need help?" Jordan asked.

"No. Thanks though." Lily said getting up and leaving the hall.

As she was walking up the stairs, Lauren was walking down towards the hall.

_Let's get this over with._ Lily thought. "Hey Lauren!"

Lauren, who had been looking down at her feet as she walked, snapped her head up and looked Lily in the face. Though Lauren was a several inches shorter than Lily, the two girls stood at the same height, with the help of a few stairs between them.

"Oh, hi Lily. What do you want?" Lauren asked.

"I just wanted to talk" Lily said innocently.

Lauren rolled her eyes, "about James right? Why dont you give it up?"

"I just want to warn you about something." Lily told Lauren.

Lauren raised her eyebrows. "Warn me? Why? You dont even like me."

"That's not true" Lily said, in what she hoped was a hurt voice.

Lauren laughed. "It's not true huh? Then why did you put me and my friends in detention last year?"

"Because you were out after hours." Lily told the sixth year.

"So were you" Lauren shot back.

"But I was a prefect. It was my job to be out patrolling." Lily said.

"Whatever. So, you wanted to warn me about what?" Lauren asked crossing her arms.

"I wanted to warn you about James's mother." Lily said.

"What?" Lauren asked "what about her?"

"She has this thing where whenever James gets a new girlfriend, she thinks you're going to get married."

"So?" Lauren said.

"So you're ready to get married at 16?" Lily asked Lauren.

"Well I'm sure if I tell her I'm not ready to get married until after I'm out of school, she'll understand." Lauren reasoned.

Lily shook her head, "I dont think so. I remember when Abagail told her that. Such a shame."

"Whats a shame?" Lauren asked, a slight tinge of worry in her voice.

"Do you remember Abagail?" Lily asked.

"The one who moved to France this past summer?" Lauren asked.

"Yup. She went out with James in the 4th year. James took her to meet her parents over the summer holidays and she made Abagail look at wedding dresses." Lily explained.

"So?"

"Well, Abagail told her that she wasn't ready to get married and she cursed her." Lily lied.

Lauren stared at Lily, "Are you for real?"

"Would I lie?" Lily asked sweetly.

"Yes you would. Well you know what? I dont believe you." Lauren said. And with that, Lauren side stepped Lily, and continued down the stairs and entered the great hall.

_Damn._ Lily thought as she headed back up to Gryffindor tower.

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry it's not that good. I definitley rushed on this chapter. The next two will be better. This actually isn't what I was going to do but I thought this might make it a little more interesting. THere's only two chapters left and I dont know if I'm going to finish before I start school on tuesday. I'm going to try though. But I want the last two chapters to be good and I dont want to rush. I'm sorry I haven't updated. Volleyball has kept me soooo busy. Anyway, thanks to my 11 reviewers(an all time high for me) and keep reviewing. You know the drill. 1234. **

**ooo00o0**

**Emma**


	17. Christmas Day

**Chapter 17- Christmas Day**

**A/N: I own nothing. Oh, and if you were wondering, what Lily told Lauren about James's mom, she was lying. It's not true. **

Christmas Day finally arrived and Lily had officially given up on getting Lauren to cancel her date with James.

Lily woke up to Jordan screaming in her ear to wake up and come down to the common room and open presents. Lily yawned and walked down to the common room, where 3/4s of the people who had stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas were downstairs opening presents.

Lily took a seat next to Jordan and Megan and took the presents that Jordan was holding out for her.

"Thanks" Lily yawned, pulling the wrapping paper off her first gift, which turned out to be a new planner from Jordan. She thanked Jordan again, and opened the next gift.

Before long, all 3 girls had their gifts open and were taking turns looking at each others presents.

"This is cool Lily," Megan said, referring to the Castle snowglobe Lily's parents had given her for her collection of snow globes. So far she had 30, but they were all in her room at home.

"Thanks" Lily smiled.

Once all 3 girls had taken a look at everyone else's presents, the three girls headed up to their dorm, placed this presents on their beds, dressed, and headed down to breakfast.

The three entered the Great Hall which was, as usual, decked out for the holidays. The 12 Christmas trees stood behind the staff table and fake snow was falling from the ceiling.

The girls took a seat at the Gryffindor table and scooped some eggs and bacon onto their plates and began to eat.

"I'm so excited for the dance tonight!" Megan squealed after taking a bite of bacon.

"Me too." Jordan agreed.

"I wish I could say the same" Lily said.

"I'm sorry Lily. You can hang out with us if you want too." Jordan offered.

"Yeah totally" Megan agreed.

Once the girls had finished eating, the three headed back up to Gryffindor tower, and took seats by the fire.

"So what should we do for the rest of the day?" Lily asked

Jordan shrugged, "I dont know. Megan do you have any ideas?"

"Umm. We could go outside and go skating on the lake." Megan suggested.

"Yeah. That would be fun." Jordan said "Lily do you want to do that?"

"Sure." Lily agreed.

The three girls then headed up to their dormitory, grabbed their skates, pulled on their winter clothes, and headed outside into the winter wonderland.

--------------

Lily, Megan, and Jordan spent the afternoon skating on the lake and then having a furious snowball fight with some of the other students. Then, around 4:00, the girls traipsed back up to the castle, wet and cold, to get ready for the dance.

The moment they entered Gryffindor tower, the three witnessed chaos like they have never seen before.

All the Gryffindor girls were either rushing up to their dormitories to get ready, or down in the common room searching for makeup or hair accessories that somehow, might have found their way downstairs into the common room.

The boys however, were either playing exploding snap or wizards chess.

"It's like a zoo" Lily observed, as another group of girls, this time 4th years, rushed up to the dorms to start preparing for the dance.

------------------

Upstairs in the girls dorms was complete chaos.

The 7th year girls were running around their dorm looking for makeup or hair accessories.

"Oh my god, Lauren(**a/n: not the same Lauren James takes to the dance. I didn't realize i used the name twice. haha**) where's my eyeliner?" Lily, Megan, and Jordans roommate, Allison asked her friend.

"Has anyone seen my shoe?" Allison asked, completely ignoring her friends question.

Ignoring the other two girls, Megan, Jordan, and Lily each took turns showering and then began preparing for the dance.

"MEGAN! YOU USED ALL THE HOT WATER!" Jordan shouted from the shower.

"Oops" Megan giggled.

Lily grinned and then continued combing her wet hair. Once it was free of knots and tangles, she took her wand, pointed it at her hair, muttered a soft incantation, and made her hair dry instantly.

Lily then walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out the dress she had bought at Madam Marlas. Hiding behind it, she pulled on the dress.

Once hte dress was over her head, she smoothed the dress out, stepped out from behind the wardrobe, and admired herself in the mirror.

She still couldn't believe how well this dress fit her, almost as if it had been designed especially for her. Lily reached back into her wardrobe and pulled out the ballet flats and gloves Marla had suggested and, one by one, pulled the four pieces on, admiring herself once more in the mirror.

Lily then grabbed her brush off her table and combed her hair, twisting small sections of hair and clipping a bobbi pin behind each ear. Lily brushed her hair one last time and applied a coat of clear lipgloss, a light shade of blue eyeshadow, eye liner, mascarra, and light pink blush to give herself rosy cheeks. With one last glance at the mirror, Lily stepped out of her fourposter.

"Are you two almost ready?" Lily shouted.

"Ready!" Jordan shouted coming out of the bathroom. She was wearing a light pink spagahttei strap dress that went down to midcalf. On her feet were a pair of white, strappy shoes with about 3 inch heels. Her hair was done up in an elegant bun.

"You look gorgeous Jordan." Lily told her friend.

Jordan smiled. "So do you."

"Thanks" Lily said.

"Now where's Megan?" Jordan asked.

"Right here" Megan said.

The two girls turned around and stared at their friend. Megans dress was a very pale shade of yellow and strapless and fell to the ground, with a slight train on the back. Her hair was in a half ponytail.

"Megan you look so beautiful." Jordan said.

"Thanks." Megan answered, "So do you two."

The two girls smiled.

"So," Megan said, "Ready to go?"

Jordan and Lily nodded and the three girls headed down to the common room.

"Jordan where are you meeting Mitch?" Megan asked. It was full of boys waiting for their dates to come down. As the three reached the bottom of hte stairs, Megan started looking around for Remus.

"In the entrance hall." Jordan said.

"Well you better go" Lily said.

"I guess. And Lily, if you want too just come and hang with us." Jordan said.

"I will" Lily smiled.

"Great. Well, see you later" Jordan said.

"Bye" Lily said, as her friend exited the common room through the portrait hole.

"Oh! There's Remus. See you Lily!" Megan said and rushed off.

"See you" Lily sighed.

Staring around the common room, Lily looked at the clock and saw that it was quarter to eight.

Taking a deep breath, Lily walked out of hte portrait hole and down the stairs to the entrance hall, where many couples were waiting for the doors to the Great Hall to open up. The professors were standing in front of the doors making sure no students went in.

After what seemed like no time at all, the clock chimed 8:00.

"It's time." Professor McGonnagall told Professor Dumbledore.

The two nodded and pushed the doors open.

Almost all the students gasped as they saw the transformation of the Great Hall for the special occassion.

**A/N: HEre's the next chapter. Sorry it took soo long. I wanted to get it up before tomorrow. I'm going to bed soon because I start school tomorrow. Because of this, I have no idea when the last chapter will be up. I have volleyball till 6:00 and then I have a quad tourmament on wednesday. I'll try to get it up before the weekend. There might be typos in this one as i didn't spell check it. Thanks for all the reviews. I finally got 100! Well, I'm out. **

**ooo000oo**

**Emma**


	18. You're My Angel

**Chapter 18- You're My Angel**

**A/N: I own nothing.**

As they students entered the great hall they took in the amazing transformation.

The hall was decortated like a clearing in the forest with a thin layer of white snow on the ground and pine trees surrounding the hall, including the traditional dozen, decorated in ornaments.

The walls were filled with colorful tapestries, filled with beautiful Christmas scenes, that Santa whooshed in and out of each tapestry, shouting "HO HO HO". Fake snow was falling from the ceiling of the great hall, but melted before it reached the ground.

The four long house tables had been replaced by small, circular tables that seated 6 each. In the middle of all the tables was a frozen pond that would serve as the dance floor. Up against one wall was a table with drinks, hot chocolate, tea, butterbeer, and snacks, such as cookies or honeydukes finest chocolate.

Before the actual dance started they were having a Christmas Dinner. All the students took a seat at one of the round tables and the teachers took their seats at the staff table. Instantly, the tables filled with food. They had turkey, beef, corn, mashed potatoes, and any other food you could possibly want.

Before long, the whole hall was filled with kids talking and knives and forks scraping plates.

-------------

At one end of the hall, Lily sat at a table with Jordan, Megan, Remus, and Mitch.

"Lily are you ok?" Jordan asked.

Lily, who had been staring at her plate snapped her head up. "Huh? what?"

"I asked are you ok?" Jordan repeated.

"Oh. I'm fine" Lily said, taking a bite of her turkey.

----------------

Once the last plate of trifle disappeared, all the students got up and headed towards the dance floor.

"You coming?" Megan asked Lily.

"No. I'm just gonna stay here" she said.

Megan shrugged, took Remus's outstretched hand, and walked over to where Jordan and Mitch were dancing on the dance floor to a fast song.

The music for the dance was all muggle music so only muggle borns had heard of it. This caused some controversy among the pure bloods, but at the moment, no one seemed to care, as they were all having fun dancing and hanging out with their friends. She sighed as she saught out her friends jumping up and down to the music like wild things. Lily watched as Jordan stumbled and fell over in her heels. She laughed at her friends lack of cordination as she continued to stare as Mitch helped her up and the two continued to dance.

The 17 year old glanced around at all the couples, either sitting at a table drinking hot chocolate and eating cookies, or out on the dance floor. Her eyes grew wide as she saw James sitting by himself on the other side of the hall.

Lily looked around for Lauren and spotted her out on the dance floor with her friend Jessica and her date Michael Ritchman.

_I wonder why shes not with James_ Lily thought.

Lily took her eyes of Lauren and turned back to the spot where James was sitting.

or sat.

She searched the hall and spotted James over at the snack table with Sirius, who was also dateless.

Lily began to wonder why the two most popular 7th years didnt have dates, but then, Miley entered the hall and made her way towards Sirius. He smiled at her as he placed his hand around her tiny waist and led her onto the dance floor, for they had just started playing a slow song and all the couples were slowly swaying to the music.

Not sure why, but Lily made her way over to where James sat at a table by himself near the snack table. He had a plate full of cookies and cup of hot chocolate. It didn't take Lily long to notice he looked miserable.

"Hey James" Lily said once she reached James's table.

"Oh, hey Evans" James replied.

"May I sit here?" Lily asked.

James shrugged. Lily, taking that as a yes, took a seat next to James. "What's up?" she asked.

"Not much." James answered breaking a piece off of one of the cookies.

"Why aren't you with Lauren?" Lily asked, but instantly regretted it.

"Oh," James started. Lily noticed that he wasn't looking at her, but at the table. "I just decided I didn't like her that much."

Lilys stomach squirmed.

"Why not?" Lily asked before she could stop herself.

James looked at Lily for the first time during their conversation. "Because she's not you."

Lily's hear began to race. "What?"

"You heard me." James told her, "She's not you. You're the only one I wanted to go with. I just asked her because she was hot. But looks aren't everything."

Lily was surprised that James was telling her this. He couldn't believe that James Potter actually didn't think looks were everything. It almost made Lily look at James in a whole new light.

"Um James. I have to tell you something." Lily said.

"What?" James asked.

"Well you see. Once I found out that you were taking Lauren, I got, um, jealous" Lily blushed. Lily stared at her knees, not wanting to see the smug look on James's face when she told him.

James however, took his hand and placed it on Lily's face and lifted her head so that they were looking eye to eye. Lily searched his features for a smug, I-always-knew-you-liked-me look on his thin face.

It wasn't there.

"Really?" he asked.

Lily nodded, continuing to look at James. Then, his face broke into a smile. "It took you long enough."

Lily laughed quitely.

"What changed your mind?" James asked.

"I'm not sure. I never thought I'd like you like that. I never thought I'd like you at all. I never, in a million years thought I'd try to talk your date out of going to the dance with you."

"You what?"

"Well...I sort of spent the last week trying to convince Lauren not to go to the dance with you." Lily blushed even more.

James laughed. "Oh that's funny Evans."

"Whats funny?"

"How things have changed." James smiled.

"I guess" Lily said.

"So," James said. "You want to dance?"

"Sure" Lily answered.

The two stood up, Lily took James's outstretched hand and walked over to the dance floor, where everyone was dancing to "You're My Angel".

Lily put her right hand on James's shoulder and held his right hand. James placed his left hand on Lilys waist and the two swayed to the music.

_Don't know what I'm gonna do  
About this feeling inside  
Yes it's true - Loneliness took me for a ride  
Without your love - I'm nothing but a begger  
Without your love - a dog without a bone  
What can I do I'm sleeping in this bed alone_

Lily looked around. She noticed a lot of people staring and pointing at them. But she didn't care. Nearby, Lily spotted Jordan and Megan dancing with their dates, both with huge grins on their faces as they watched Lily and James. Lily smiled at them as she continued to dance.

_You're my angel  
Come and save me tonight  
You're my angel  
Come and make it all right _

Come and save me tonight

You're the reason I live  
You're the reason I die  
You're the reason I give  
When I break down and cry  
Don't need no reason why

James smiled at Lily as the song played on. Then, unexpectedly, James placed his left hand on Lilys chin and brought her face to his and the two shared a soft, passionate kiss.

_I can't believe this is happening._ Lily thought as she took in James's lips on hers.

After what seemed like hours, the two broke apart, both smiling at the one another, not breaking their sync with the music.

_Baby , Baby  
You're my angel  
Come and save me tonight  
You're my angel  
Come and make it all right _

You're my angel

"Lily?" James asked, as the song came to an end and a faster one came on.

Lily looked up at James.

"What?"

James's face broke into a huge smile, the biggest smile she had ever seen him wear.

"You're My Angel."

**A/N: whew. changes category to complete , the final chapter to You're My Angel. Tacky ending I know. I hope you liked it and sorry it's not longer. And sorry it's taken me a while to update. These past 4 days all i've had time for is to sleep, eat, go to school, volleyball, and homework. Thankfully it's finally the weekend.** **Anyway, the song is, of course, "Angel" by Aerosmith. It's not like the best slow dance song but I love the lyrics. Thank you all sooo much for reading this even though sometimes it took me like a month to update. Mwahhh! (blows kisses to my readers). So read and read and review for the last time. You know the drill. 1234. Now I'm going to be continuing That Summer, so read and review that one. It's also Lily and James. **

**ooo000oo**

**Emma**


End file.
